Saw  The Seven Deadly Sins
by BTolson23
Summary: Ten years after the Jigsaw Murders, a religious fanatic of John Kramer unleashes his 'cleansing' upon New York. When Roger Dark is kidnapped, He has to go through a trial of his own. Will he survive, or will his sins catch up to him? Complete!
1. Character Sheet

**CHARACTER SHEET CLOSED! Thanks for the characters all! **

Right, I've been thinking, and I've decided to make my next Saw story a create-a-character story, just because I find it more fun to write with characters. I will likely start it after I got all characters.

Here's the longer story:

Based ten years after the Jigsaw murders, John Kramer has an admirer. However, he doesn't want to punish people for drugs or drinking, but rather for the sins. Be it lust or greed. This admirer, this murderer, kidnaps people off the street and judges them. If they survive the so called 'Games' they have repented their sins and get to live. If they commit the sin again, they won't have another chance. Unfortunately, family man Roger Dark gets involved with this killer. He has to go through a series of traps, physical and psychological. Will he manage to rescue seven people who have committed a sin? Seven people who has, if a small, connection with?

This story is MUCH more darker than my other stories, so much so, it shall likely be a 'mature' rating.

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Sin: (By this I mean one of the seven deadly sins. Please state why the sin is allotter to he/r and also, please check reviews in case the sin has been chosen.

Brief History: (Has s/he done anything in the past that my killer can use against them? Please correspond it with the sin.

Personality:

Relation to the main character: (Do they work in the same workplace, are they brothers or sisters or is it something as simple as pizza delivery man)

Habits: (Smoking, drugs, etc etc)

Looking forward to the characters I know fan fiction is capable of making! This'll be fun, for sure!


	2. Prologue

**(Right, thanks fo all the characters folks! This is an introductory chapter of sorts, basically to introduce my writing style and also the killer and the way he works. Also, at the end I'll do the list of the characters who got in (I made a few, minor changes) Thanks and read on! **

The cold, winter night air struck Lee Bright hard. He pulled his burgundy coat closer over his frame and wiped his glasses, although it was useless. Not only was it cold, but large droplets of rain smashed down to the ground, like tiny cannon balls. People rushed on the streets, fruitlessly trying to protect themselves from the weather with umbrellas which soon turned upside down. The wind whistled in a bad tune, and was trying to rip trees from the ground, which creaked ominously, thrashing to and fro. Leaves were pulled from the branches and whipped Lee in the face.

However, the 34 year-old battled on in harsh storm between the tall and potentially dangerous buildings. The lights were on in windows, shadows of people looking out in the animalistic urge to see something destroyed. As Lee passed a TV shop, he heard the faint sound of a news reader over the howling wind and stopped a moment to listen.

"..._Once again, officials urge civilians to stay away from materials than can shatter, inside and outside the home. Do not travel unless it is absolutely vital, and by all means, do not go to the top of buildings. Despite the fact that Hurricane Gordon is a category 2 hurricane, substantial damage can affect mobile homes, piers, and unmoored boats. Initial fears that Hurricane Gordon may turn into a Category 3 hurricane have been proven wrong, and reports suggest than it will pass through the New York area in 14 to 16 hours. Stay away from any loose..."_

Lee shook his head and moved quickly, before turning down an alleyway. Wet and soggy newspapers swarmed through the air and hit Lee in the chest and legs. Finally, Lee got to the door he was aiming for and pushed it open.

**Line Break**

Unbeknownst to Lee, a figure sat in a black van on the other end of the valley, watching. The man wore a brown robe, like a monk, complete with a hood drawn over his thin face. The man smiled as the door shut, the wrinkles stretching around the side of his mouth.

"You have sinned for far too long, Mr. Bright." The man muttered, his voice trembling. Not with fear, but with anticipation. He opened the car door, and stepped out, the rain immediately soaking him. The man didn't care and stepped through the puddles in the alleyway. He'd clean the robe later. For now, the man slid a white mask on his face, the cheap flimsy ones, available at any party store. The police wouldn't be able to track him from it.

**Line Break**

Lee wiped his glasses again and stood still, looking around the shop. It was an adult store, selling DVD's and magazines of all kinds of pornographic material. There was media for any sexual orientation. Lee's eyes lingered on a particular magazine which showed a brunette woman licking her lips at a nude black man. It was entitled: LACY ADAMS 'DARKEST' DESIRES.

Lee shook his head, laughing slightly at the lewd title. He walked up to a counter, where a thin man with a pock marked face was waiting for him. "Evan." Lee nodded.

"Didn't think you'd make it Mr. Bright, what with the weather and all." The shopkeeper named Evan said.

"Just get me the usual." Lee said, unzipping his pocket in his coat to retrieve his wallet.

"Right you are." Evan disappeared in the back for three minutes, leaving Lee to admire the extensive range of products, before Evan came back, a black unmarked plastic bag in his hands. He placed the bag on the desk. "Volume 2 of Betty's Boomers, Volume 6 of Adventures of a Body, and the latest in LEWD magazine. That right Mr. Bright?"

Lee nodded.

"That'll be $50, please." Evan held out his hand, which was soon filled with money that Lee had pulled out.

"Thanks." Lee grunted turning and walking back towards the door.

"Have a nice day!" Evan called as Lee walked through the door, which clicked shut. When he was back in the alleyway, Lee pulled one of the DVD's out and covered it with his jacket so it wouldn't get wet, admiring the front cover. He couldn't wait until he got home.

The needle went neatly into the side of Lee's neck and a sweet smelling cloth was put against his mouth. Lee struggled, but soon found himself going weak and all too soon fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was a ghostly white face leering at him.

**Line Break**

The room was dark. A faint gurgle of water was heard, as well as some kind of rattling. A door stood on the far right of the room, and a metal grating of about two doors width on the left. Dust gathered in the corner of the room, and spider webs hung from the roof, although still and silent. No creature moved, at least, not until Lee groaned low.

Lee's eyes flickered open, but since he was still numb from the chemical on the cloth he didn't start to panic. He lowly registered he was sitting in a chair, but he remained where he was despite the fact there were no binds. Nothing keeping him down.

Lee blinked, and registered his situation.

"What the fuck..." he murmured, slowly rising from his chair. A sudden tug from his wrist caused him to look down to see some kind of wire or string fall to the floor. A faint sound of static was heard, before a cool voice filled the room.

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Bright. The Chloroform effects should be running out. Do not panic, Mr. Bright, after all, you should have expected this. I want to state, quite simply, that you disgust me, Mr. Bright. You disgust me, in the fact that you have sinned. You have sinned against He who raised us, He who lets us become whole. You have betrayed His trust. How? I'll tell you. Mr. Bright, there are seven main sins in this world. Seven deadly sins. Each deserves a punishment. I am the Angel who judges you. For many years, Mr. Bright, you have committed the sin of Lust. You visit the same shop every week to receive the fix of, not drugs, but physical pleasure. You seclude yourself from the rest of the Giving World with your magazines and your DVD's. It is ironic, though, in that you, despite being so old, are a virgin. The fact no woman accepted you drove you to commit this sin. But do not be afraid, Mr. Bright. I, as the Angel, will give you a chance to redeem yourself."_

The tape paused, and Lee started to panic, sweat beading on his forehead. "What the fuck is this!" Lee ran over to the door, but it was locked. He pounded on the steel door to no avail. "Let me out right now! Who the fuck do you think you are!"

The screeching of steel caused Lee to turn around towards the steel grating, which was rising. What he saw almost made him gag. A naked woman hung from the ceiling by her hands, and black leather binds wrapped around her slim arms, belly and legs. Her mouth was gagged, but tears stained her eyes.

"_This woman has also committed the sin of Lust, Mr. Bright. However, she, unlike you, has already failed her redemption. She gains no more chances. Mr. Bright, you dream of touching a real woman's body; today is your chance. The key to the door, and to your freedom, lies in her body. You will find a scalpel on the table next to her, and you have one minute. If the time runs out, and you have not unlocked the door, you will be trapped here, isolated with a woman. Like you've always wanted. Make your choice, Mr. Bright. Redeem yourself, or die." _

The tape clicked off, and Lee looked at the woman. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would happen to him. One minute he is doing his usual stuff, and then the next... in some sick perverts den. Lee saw the scalpel and grabbed it, breathing heavily. His throat had constricted and he couldn't talk. He looked to the woman and his knuckles turned white from clenching the surgeon's tool so tightly.

The woman twisted and turned, and Lee licked his chapped lips. The faint ticking was in the back of his head, but no indication of how much time had passed. Two seconds, five seconds, ten seconds?

Lee moved the scalpel closed to the woman and she started to move even more, fear in her eyes. '_Shit, where the hell am I mean to look!'_

Lee gulped, looked away, and sliced the scalpel crudely across the belly of the woman, as this seemed the best place to start. Lee looked and gagged. The skin had split easily and he could see the muscles and the intestines, slipping from the ragged cut. Lee ignored the moans of the woman and started to rummage through her stomach.

This was too much for him, and he suddenly vomited on the floor, the yellow and green brightening up the room. He continued to be sick, his throat burning and his eyes watering. He finally finished and hesitantly got up, speechless from shock and disgust.

He raised the scalpel again, but his hand shook, and he dropped it. The scalpel slid across the room, but before Lee could move a high pitched beep sounded, before the words of the killer spoke out to him.

"_Mr. Bright, that was your chance. It is over. Congratulations, though, you can spend as much time as you want with a woman." _

As the room went silent again apart from the moans of the woman Lee went to move forward to get the scalpel. He'd still be able to get the key, this psychopath didn't think of that! But the grating suddenly fell down fast, blocking his way to the scalpel.

Lee reached through the grating, moaning and whimpering as his hope was lost.

**(Well, there is my first chapter for you all to grind your teeth into. Of course Saw belongs to the people who made it, and Hurricane Gordon, at least in this case, is my own. **

**So, here's the list of characters who made it through, credits, and what sin they are:**

**Lust – Melanie Winchester - Lance-Dusk**

**Wrath – (Standing by) – AlexTheMortal **

**Gluttony: Alix Celendine (DevilToBeLoved) **

**Greed – Zac Greene – MentosGoBoom**

**Envy – Both Angelina Dark (Angie2282) and Jasmine Green (Pokemaster99) **

**Pride – Natalie Foster – Zackt2010**

**Sloth – Jason Lewis (Everything is the same practically, by the way apart from the sin) – Jhs32**

**Thanks and let Saw: The Seven Deadly Sins start! **


	3. Events in a Diner

**(Thanks to DeviltoBeLoved, YajuuKikuishi, zact2010, AlexTheMortal, and Pokemaster99 for your reviews! I feel horrible with myself because on chapters soon to come I do some SICK thing... argh... also see if you recognise some of the Created characters although I don't introduce everyone. Read On! **

Roger Dark groaned slightly as he looked out the window. The rain didn't seem to be stopping despite the fact that the news said Hurricane Gordon would past through New York in 14 to 16 hours twenty hours ago. Roger glanced at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock in the evening. Roger stretched back in his chair and yawned, blinking.

Roger was an aspiring writer, and from eight in the morning to eight in the afternoon he locked himself away in a personal flat to write. After which he went home for the night back to his family.

Thinking of his wife and children, Roger's gaze turned towards the picture on his desk. It showed him grinning happily, his arm around the shoulder of his wife, Rosie, and his other hand patting the head of their son, Harvey, 10, while Rosie had their daughter, Eliza, eight, in a one armed hug. In front of the laughing family were their two dogs, puppies at the time, Max and Moe; male and female respectively.

That was five years ago, but the family was still going strong. Harvey was now a typical fifteen year old teenager, but he still worked hard at school and got respectable grades. Eliza was 13 and was the highest in her class. Roger smiled at the photo and couldn't wait until he got back home.

Rosie didn't mind that her husband went out during week days to write because it was much easier than the hustle and bustle of their home.

Looking down at his laptop, Roger realised that he wouldn't get anything else done. Shutting the machine down, Roger packed away, grabbed a sheaf of papers and put that into the front of his bag, and an umbrella.

Roger exited the small flat and locked up, before putting his umbrella up and quick walking down the street. The rain had made large puddles on the roads, and every so often Roger had to hop out of the way of cars splashing through the puddles. He passed other people like him, hunched under umbrellas and trying to get out of the rain, before finally reaching the place he wanted to go.

It was a small diner, but the smell was lovely outside from inside. Roger went in, ducking his head through the doorway. He brushed past a lady with a face of make-up, who looked at him in distaste before passing by him. Roger glanced at her, shaking his head. '_People can be so rude sometimes' _he thought before heading to the till area.

The cashier, a woman with a bored expression in her eyes. Roger tapped on the desk.

"Hey, Jasmine, how're you doing?"

Jasmine smiled slightly at him. "Roger, long time no see."

"I did come yesterday."

"I must have been off shift then. How can I help you?"

"Is Gary in?"

Jasmine nodded. "He's up the stairs, you need to see him?"

"Nah, not really." Roger reached in his laptop case and pulled out the sheaf of papers. "Can you give this to him when you next see him?"

"Sure thing. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Good luck on becoming a star and all that." Roger smiled and receiver an equal smile from Jasmine, who suddenly frowned. "What's up?"

Jasmine nodded her head to something behind Roger, and he turned, seeing a male and female start shouting at each other.

"What do you mean you don't know where the money went?" The man exclaimed. He was large and his face was red with anger.

"I mean I don't know!" The woman replied. "God, Jason, I thought you changed. Guess not."

"What was that?" The man, Jason, reached forward angrily and grasped the woman's arm hard, causing her to moan in pain.

"Excuse me." Roger said to Jasmine, and started to walk towards the couple.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jasmine said, shaking her head.

Roger went over to Jason and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, let the woman go."

Before Roger could even react Jason spun around and crashed his fist straight into Roger's face with enough force to knock Roger on the ground. "Don't tell what to do you fucking asshole! Janice, let's go." Jason grabbed Janice's arm again and dragged the woman out of the diner.

Roger groaned slightly, touching his nose and realising it was bleeding.

"Roger, are you okay?" Jasmine rushed over and put her hand on his shoulder.

Roger nodded as he got up. "Yes, thanks. Geez, that was a punch and a half... ow..."

"Do you want me to call the police?"

Roger waved her off. "Nah, don't worry about it. He was probably drunk or something." Roger pinched his nose and tilted his head back. "So, if you can just give Gary those papers, that'd be good. I'll go on my way now."

Roger picked up his laptop case and left the diner, massaging his nose. He noticed shouting to his left and saw Jason trying to push Janice in the car. A woman walked up them with concern on her face, but Jason's face grew angrier and angrier.

"What the hell you looking at?" Jason flinched forward, causing the woman the gasp and quickly walk away.

Roger shook his head and started to walk. '_This place can be so messed up sometimes'. _

**LINE BREAK **

Ten minutes later, after hailing a cab, Roger opened the front door to his home. The moment he stepped in he was charged by two beasts. Roger laughed and scratched behind the family dogs ears as there deep booming barks rattled around the home.

"Hey M&M's how're you doing? Been annoying anyone recently?" Roger managed to get both dogs down for a belly rub before he heard a laugh.

He looked up to see his wife laughing while holding her bulging belly.

"Hey sweetie." Rosie said as Roger got up from the dogs. "How was today?"

"Finished a chapter. I was so stuck for like half the morning though. Sorry I'm slightly late I had to go deliver those forms to Gary."

"In the diner?"

"That's the one." Roger looked up at Rosie and smiled sweetly, but her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Did you run into a wall or something? You got blood all over your face."

"Oh yeah... if you replace the wall with an angry man, and run into punch, then you have an idea."

"Did you try breaking an argument again."

"Would you know I was lying if I said no?"

"Yes."

"In that case, yes I did. But you can't blame me, the dude was practically ripping her arm off poor girl. I'd be surprised if they don't find her body tomorrow in the fore-"

"Roger!"

"Sorry. So, where's the kids?" Roger placed his hand on Rosie's belly. "Whom you are soon to meet."

"Harvey's up playing that Red Dead Redemption game while Eliza sleeping over at Helena's today, remember?"

"Good point. I need to go pick her up... when was it again?"

"Don't worry about it, she's getting dropped off here at seven, just in time for you to spend some time with her before you go. Oh, and close the door, I'm getting cold here and that can't be good for the baby."

**LINE BREAK **

As the door shut, the figure put his binoculars back into his pocket. "Roger Roger Roger... you disappoint me Roger. But, tomorrow, you fill find out just what your punishment is. You better mean it when you say goodbye to your family tomorrow..."

The figure smiled to himself before looking at a list in his hand which showed nine names, including Roger's. "You should never commit a sin against God, otherwise you shall be cast down to the depths of hell."


	4. Dark's Misfortune

As 7 AM passed, the Dark family were all downstairs, the hurricane all but gone. The sky was still grey and rain still trickled down, but it wasn't as bad. Harvey was eating his breakfast, while Rosie was reading a magazine. Roger looked at them before smiling to himself and set the food down for Max and Moe, who immediately rushed towards their allotted bowls. Roger stretched up when the door opened with a small jangling sound.

"Dad!"

Roger smiled and bent down to let Eliza run into a big hug. "Hello, darling, how was Helena's?"

"It was great! We baked cookies and watched movies!"

Roger looked up to Helena's mother, who was standing rather awkwardly in the doorway. "Thanks, I can see she enjoyed being with your daughter."

"Don't worry about it. Eliza's a little angel. Well, I got to go. Just call if she wants to come round again." At that, Helena's mother shut the door, leaving Eliza to deposit her bag by the door and to hop up on a chair by the table.

Rosie put the magazine down and got up. "Eliza, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Froot Loops!"

As Rosie made Eliza's breakfast, Roger went up to her and hugged her from behind, rubbing her belly. "I'm going to go a bit early. I need to go to the diner and see if Gary got them."

"That's fine." Rosie said. "So I guess I'll see you later then."

Roger pecked her on the cheek. "Sure will." He turned towards the door. "Bye Eliza, bye Harvey." Roger closed the door behind him and walked forward and a loud whoosh made him step backwards. A car skidded to a halt and a young man looked out.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Same to you!" Roger replied.

The man in the car huffed and drove off, leaving Roger to shake his head.

"D-Dark... Mr. Dark, was it?"

Roger turned around to see a man he knew as Jamie Kobra, a neighbour. Roger found this unusual, considering Jason was the sort of guy who would shout at you if you so much looked at him. "Yes?"

Jamie looked around suspiciously. "H-Have you noticed anything... anything unusual... like someone's watching?"

"Excuse me?"

"I keep seeing this figure... he walks around, taking photos and looking at binoculars."

Roger raised his eyebrow. "That's nothing suspicious, though, is it? Perhaps he's a tourist."

Jamie grabbed Roger's collar. "You don't understand! I see him, I see him everywhere. I think he's following me... he's fucking following me, Dark, don't you understand!"

"But why are you telling me, is it not a job for the police."

"I got a letter... A letter saying I shouldn't go to the police, otherwise I'll get killed. Dark, I'm not a suspicious, I'm not, not at all... but the note also said that it knows my secret, and that I should look in the Dark. It was capitalized, so, I guessed it was your family. Are you following me! Are you fucking following me?"

"Calm down. I'm not following you. Perhaps it's a prank or something. I really got to go." Roger pulled away from Jamie when suddenly a loud crash was heard, disturbing the atmosphere.

Roger and Jamie looked at a lamppost a bit down the street, where a car was crumpled against it. Roger recognised it as the car that almost hit him. He went over to it, but there was no sign of the driver he saw previously. Roger, being curious, saw a card on the seat. He picked it up and looked to its back, where he froze.

It read: _I'm watching you, Dark._

__Roger spun around in paranoia, but no one was there, not even Jamie who their moments earlier. Roger glanced down at the card again before throwing it to the floor. '_Just some prank. Of course it is.' _

A ringing caught Roger off guard and he jumped, before pulling his phone out from his pocket. Seeing the number, he recognised it as his sister.

"Hey, Angelina."

"Roger, you need to take your family and get out of New York!"

"Wh-what?"

"I received this letter in the post, made up of cut up newspaper parts. It said that something bad would happen to the Dark family. Considering I don't have a family, and our parents and grandparents are dead, the only 'family' is your own. And don't say it's a prank, because I shredded the thing, thinking just that, but then I received an email saying 'I'm watching you.' Roger, I'm freaked out... you haven't upset anyone lately, have you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a writer, who would I upset?"

"Well either way, you should get out of New York. I'm going to. I can't stay, not when I feel like I'm being watched. I'll meet you –" A loud smash cut Angelina off, before the phone itself cut off.

"Angelina? Angelina!"

A scream suddenly made Roger go pale. He knew that voice. It was Rosie's. Without thinking, Roger ran back across the road to his house and opened the door. "Rosie!" He shouted, but there was no reply. Roger frantically looked in the ground floor rooms, before lurching up the stairs. '_Not in the bathroom or the kid's room... that means...'_ Roger opened the door to his and Rosie's room. The sight that met his eyes caused him to back away, holding his hand to his mouth.

"No... no no no..." Roger muttered to himself, starting at the bodies of his wife and children. Their throats were slit, and blood ran down from their necks "No... no I should have heard them... they were across the road, how did he have time to..." Rogers gaze turned to Rosie's stomach, which was much bloodier and Roger saw something trailing from it. Roger followed it to the bed and this time he couldn't hold back to vomit. Roger coughed, clutching his stomach. He slowly turned his gaze back to the bed, tears in his eyes. On the bed lay a small, bloody mess attached to an umbilical cord. "This is not happening... this is not happening... no no no."

Roger stumbled backwards before he felt a sharp prick in his neck. Roger blinked, before falling backwards, unconscious.

The man in the robes and the mask looked down at Roger. His gaze turned back to the dead children and wife. "Why should you get prizes for what you've done." The killer muttered, before grabbing Roger in a fireman's carry. His form showed surprising strength. The killer walked down the stairs and exited the back door towards a hole in the fence, where a van was waiting for him.

The killer put Roger neatly in the back of the van, along with two other unconscious bodies, before going to the driver's seat and driving away. On the way he called the police to report a murder, before hanging up and throwing the disposable phone out of the window.

"Now... Roger, will you be able to redeem yourself? Only time will tell..."


	5. The Eight Victims

**(Thanks to zackt2010, angie2282, AlexTheMortal, and pokemaster 99 for your reviews! I thought I' m mention that I'll reveal for sins throughtout the story, so if you cannot understand why a certain person has a sin, just wait. But don't wait now, read on! **

The muffled voices filled Roger's head, and his eyes flitted open slightly. He saw a blurry figure in front of him.

Hands grasped his shoulders and shook him, before Roger opened his eyes completely, everything coming clear.

"Hey, Roger, are you okay?"

It took a moment to realise that the voice belonged to a tall blonde. It took a tiny bit longer to recognise who she was, and Roger's eyes widened.

"A-Angelina?" Roger muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Angelina Dark, Roger's sister, shook her head. "We were kidnapped by somebody, of course. Look around Roger."

Roger pushed himself up against a wall, and looked around the room. It was rectangular and wide. There were no windows, and the only door stood on the far side of the room. In the middle of the room was an odd box. Around the room, Roger also saw other individuals, their faces shadowed. Some were standing, some we sitting, but all were looking at him.

"K-kidnapped..." Roger repeated after looking around. "What do you mean kidnapped?"

Angelina shook her head. "Roger, you must've of got a lot of drugs in you if you don't remember anything. Jamie over here said that you went running into your house, but never came back. It had to have been then when he got you."

"Wait... who got me?"

"The fuckin' killer, you idiot."

Roger looked up to see Jamie Kobra walking towards him, his hands stuffed in his pocket. "T-The killer?"

"Yes, the killer. Don't you get it, we were drugged with chloroform or some shit, and then put into a damn van. When I saw you go in, I waited outside the opposite house, wondering what that scream was. I was gonna run, because I assumed something bad went down, and I'd be blamed, like I always get blamed. But I run smack bang into a freak wearing some kind of party mask and robes, and he jabs a needle in my neck. Next thing I know, I wake up and I'm here with these fine people." Jamie huffed and crossed his arms. "But it's all your fault, isn't it? You must've been working with him to kidnap everyone, but then he betrayed you."

"What do you mean?" Roger felt a spark of anger while he stood up. "Are you saying that I'm some kind of criminal!"

"That's exactly what he's saying you bastard." Roger turned to the side to see a big man leaning against the wall, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey... you're that guy in the cafe."

"I know. The one who punched your lights out though. But you went out and got revenge. But who gives a damn, considering it backfired on you as well."

"Stop acting like I'm a criminal!" Roger snapped, holding his head.

"It IS suspicious, Roger." Angelina said. "After all, you have some connection with everyone here, and could possible hold a grudge against them."

"Wh-what..." Roger felt airheaded, and he also couldn't shake the feeling he had forgotten something very important.

"For starters, Jason punched you, so you'd want to get back at him." Angelina said, sighing. "We had an argument prior to that phone call when I informed you about that letter, about _that thing_."

"But you couldn't of been captured when the phone cut out, could you? I mean, this guy, this kidnapper, couldn't have gone between our houses that quickly."

"That's because he's working in a fucking duo you idiot." Jamie spat. "I'm guessing the grudge you held against me was smashing your window accidently a while ago."

Angelina pointed at the other people behind her. "As I said. You have connections with everyone. We had a conversation before you woke up. Zac Green almost ran you over, Natalie Foster pushed past you rudely in the diner, Alix Celendine got the job placement you were looking for, and Melanie Winchester says that she dumped you high school. The only person refusing any bad things against you is Jasmine Green."

Roger rubbed his head. "You're right... I do recognise those names... well, apart from Natalie and Zach."

"H-how can you a-act so calm!" A young man walked over, nervously running his hand through his hair again and again. "We're k-kidnapped, man, a-and probably g-going to d-die!"

"You can't assume that." A female said, with a small stature and blonde hair with a blue streak through her side bangs. "Maybe we just... just are held for ransom, or something..." Everyone present could see that even she didn't believe herself.

"You're that guy who almost ran me over..." Roger said, looking to the man. "So that must mean you are Zac, correct?"

"R-r-right, but you a-already know th-that..." Zach said, crossing his arms and looking around the room anxiously.

"I did not know that." Roger said, holding his head. An image of red went through his head, but he quickly shook it off. He turned to the female. "And you... I recognise you... I can't quite grasp it..."

"I'm Alix." Alix said, looking at Roger. "The one who so called 'stole' your job. I didn't choose to be chosen! So why would you want to kidnap me?"

"Stop saying he did it!"

Roger looked to the woman who had come forward as well, who he recognised as the cashier at the diner, Jasmine.

"He did not do those things, he wouldn't." Jasmine said stubbornly. "Roger has a family with two kids. He wouldn't risk losing them! Even back in high school, Roger wouldn't have done it.

"Of course he fucking did it!" Jason exclaimed. "How else do you explain it? Is it just a fluke that he is connected to all of us."

"It has to be." Roger spoke up. "I mean, I have no reason to hate any of you."

"You always forgive easily."

Roger looked to the final member of the group, and blinked as he saw the ever beautiful Melanie Winchester. "M-Melanie..."

Melanie gave a weak smile to her former 'boyfriend'. "Isn't that right, Roger? Always forgiving everyone, whatever they did."

"_I assume because of this commotion, everyone is awake?" _

The group looked around for the voice, but it seemed to come from everywhere.

"That's him..." Angelina breathed.

"_If, by 'him', you mean me, then yes, it is me. I am the one who invited you to participate in the cleansing."_

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding!" Jamie yelled. "'Invited'? 'Cleansing'? Who the fuck to you think you are! Show yourself?"

"_Oh, but I cannot do that, Mr. Kobra. There cannot be any outside interference for the cleansing. The nine of you are here all for a reason._"

"You obviously can't count you freak!" Jason yelled. "There are eight of us here!"

"_Oh, I don't think so. I am never wrong. That person knows who I am talking about. But enough. It is time to say the rules of the cleansing, and there are not many. Rule 1: When I let you out of this room, you have free reign to where ever you want to go. Don't think you can escape though. The only exits have been dealt with. Rule 2: It is your choice to follow my instructions that I have lain around this establishment. But, sometimes, it may lead to a rather bad situation. And finally, Rule 3: You must keep Roger Dark alive. If you break this rule, everybody dies. Now, let the cleansing begin." _

The voice clicked off, and a loud clanging was heard as the door opened on the other end of the room. 


	6. Six Doors

**(Thanks to pokemaster99, AlexTheMortal, zackt2010 for your reviews! I thought I should mention that this guy IS different that Jigsaw, in terms of traps and other things. Also, I won't necessarily limit everyone to one trap. Multiple traps are likely to happen. Thanks and read on! **

"What the hell!" Jason cried out, looking straight at Roger. "Why the hell to we have to keep you alive? What do we gain from that?"

"I knew it!" Jamie pointed at Roger accusingly. "We have to keep him alive because he is the killer's accomplice!"

"No... no, I'm not!" Roger protested. "I'm not his accomplice. I don't even know who he is!"

"Bullshit!" Jason said, pushing Roger back. "I say we kill him right here and now."

"Don't be idiots!" Natalie spoke up, crossing her arms. "We have to follow the rules, right? Because this is some kind of deranged serial killer. We kill him, we all die, don't you get it! I'm sure you do not want to die."

Jamie and Jason glared at her, before looking away. Jason started to walk to the door.

"Hey!" Angelina exclaimed. "Don't go on your own."

"Why?" Jason scoffed. "Rule 1 is go wherever you please. Therefore, I am going to go where I fucking please! Got a problem?"

"Just leave him." Jasmine said, glaring at Jason back as he went through the door. "He's just gonna die. His fault, isn't it?"

"Anyone else want to test their luck on their own?" Angelina asked, sighing slightly.

"Being in a group will just hinder me." Jamie said, before spitting on the ground and walking towards the door. "I just want to get the fuck out of here."

"S-same here." Zac said. "I-I'm not just gonna get killed b-because I'm in a group."

At that, Zac left, leaving the others to look at each other.

"So..." Roger muttered. "What's the plan?"

"What do you think the plan is?" Angelina snapped. "We get out of here. We survive. Got a problem?"

"But why is Roger like, the main piece of the puzzle?" Jasmine asked. "It's obviously all revolving around him, since we have to keep him alive. Perhaps it isn't just coincidence we are related to him in some way or another."

Angelina nodded. "Well then, unless we all want to die, keeping Roger alive is our main objective then."

Roger looked at the ceiling, bewildered. Why was it that he was the main focus? What was special about him? Roger sighed, thoughts gathering in his head like a dark cloud. Something continuously bothered Roger, as if he had forgetting something very important, and needed to remember.

"Roger!"

Roger looked at the group of woman to see they were moving to the door. "C-Coming."

**Line Break **

When Jason walked through the door, leaving the other victims behind him, he was immediately confronted with lots of choices. A corridor went down for about three doors, where at the end was a dark grey door, made of metal and chained around the handle. Jason rattled it experimentally, but nothing budged.

Jason swore to himself, before looking at the six doors. There were three doors on each side, and each door differed slightly. They all had a letter on it, up to F. Jason raised an eyebrow before quickly choosing the door marked F just as Jamie entered the room.

Jason was in another corridor, but this time unmarked with doors. However, as he walked, he saw broken trolleys and paper littered on the floor. The floor itself was grimy with dust and mud, while the ceiling had spider webs hanging from it. Jason felt chilled slightly, but never the less he continued on, until he came to a door. On the door was a notice with the number "1" in large. Jason shrugged again and opened the door, before going into the dimly lit room. Jason's sight was immediately drawn to a large red door, which had a giant arrow pointing too it.

"What, you think I'm an idiot?" Jason muttered to himself, before taking a better look at the room. On the far side was a pile of filing cabinets, all thrown together, drawers hanging out and dents in the metal. Jason walked over to it, and saw a piece of paper clinging from one of the draws. He pulled it out, and saw it was half burnt, most of the words gone. However, Jason did see the word "Asylum." Near the title. Jason raised an eyebrow, before scoffing and throwing the paper to the side. On the opposite side of the room, in large glowing letters, were the word "Sloth". Next to it were a series of pipes in five different colours, red, blue, green, yellow, and white. Jason inspected the pipes, and saw there were places for wheels, although the objects were nowhere to be seen.

A loud click drew Jason's attention back to the door he entered, and after shaking it, realised it was locked. "Fucker..." Jason muttered, slamming his palm against the door.

"_Funny you should find your way here, Mr. Louis."_

"Yes. Funny. I'm laughing." Jason said flatly, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm guessing this is one of those things Rule 2 mentioned, right? So tell me whatever the instructions are."

"_Oh? Straight to the point, Mr. Louis. Well, if you wish..." _

**Line Break **

Jamie had saw Jason take the route F, and when he shook the door, it was locked. Jamie shrugged and looked to the doors when Zac approached.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked, inspecting the doors.

Zac jumped slightly, before rubbing his arms. "Wh-what? I j-just want t-to get this th-thing over with-with..."

"Are you scared?" Jamie questioned, regarding Zac's stutter.

Zac shook his head. "W-while I am s-scared; this stu-stutter isn't be-because of it..."

Jamie looked at him, before choosing the door labelled A.

"H-Hey, let me go I-in the s-same one!" Zac said, going to push the door, but Jamie grabbed his wrist.

"No chance. Sorry punk." Jamie grinned, before pushing Zac backwards and slamming the door.

Jamie turned before yelping slightly, jumping back. Where there should have been a floor, there was actually a gaping chasm. A bit of sweat dribbled from Jamie's chin as he looked down, seeing gleaming spikes. Planks of wood leant against the wall, and Jamie saw what he needed to do, considering there were small pillars every so often.

Jamie turned to open the door, but found it locked. "Oh! That's just fuckin' typical." Jamie swore. "I choose the door which would be so much easier with a team." Jamie slammed his fist against the wall, breathing heavily, waiting. After a minute or so, he looked up to the roof. "So? Are you gonna tell me what to fuckin' do? Or is this a damn time waster?"

No answer.

"Fine!" Jamie kicked the wall. "Time waster it is. Fuckin' bastard..."


	7. The Revelation of Sloth

**(Thanks to angie2282, and zackt2010 for your reviews! So, this is the first trap/trial. Hope I did it justice. **

"_Well, if you wish..." _The killer said over the intercom. Jason looked up impatiently. "_In front of you, you can see those coloured pipes. Also, as you can see, they need wheels to turn. If they are turned, it will allow steam to burst into the other room. In fact, go in there now." _

Jason scoffed and walked over to the other door, which was now unlocked. Opening it, Jason stepped into another room, which was full of barbwire, sharp, by the looks of it. Jason looked over the mass of wire, and saw that the wheels were littered around in other places. Opposite the wire was a glass wall with a see-through door. Jason could see some kind of gas inside the room.

"_Inside that room, Mr. Louis, is a nerve agent. If you breathe it in, you will die. Now, I'm sure you are wondering why it was a coincidence you are here. It is because of your sin." _

"Sin? What the fuck you talking about?"

"_Do you not know the sins? How sad. Originally, I thought of putting you as Wrath. I mean, the anger you show are atrocious. But, over that, Sloth stands out to me. Now, people consider the sin of Sloth as being sleepy or tired. Not in your case, Mr. Louis. You see, you practically gave up because of the problems of your life. You worked in the FBI, which is good and all; however, you were suspended, because of your own selfish decisions. These same decisions caused your son, Gradey, to commit suicide." _

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SON YOU SICK FUCK!" Jason roared, his nostrils flaring.

_"But why not? After all, Gradey looked up to you. He wanted to be just like his father. But, that same father didn't listen to him, didn't give him a time in the day. Mr. Louis, you are the cause of your son's death." _

"You don't think I know that! You don't think I fucking know that!" Jason shouted. "I know it's my fault! But I am living with it, I am-"

"_You are not living with it, Mr. Louis! Not at all! This is where the sin of Sloth comes in. Instead of trying to get over your son's death, instead of trying to get your job back, instead of running after your wife after she left you, you. Just. Gave. UP! You harmed yourself because of your son's death, you fell into smoking and alcohol instead of your job. Your wife is now being abused where she lives now, all because you were too lazy, too pathetic to try and do something about it! Well, now you can do something about it, Mr. Louis. Go cut yourself once more, but actually to achieve something. Turn all those wheels, that gas will be filtered, and you will be able to start your cleansing. But, if you die of blood loss, all I'll say is you had it coming!" _

The radio clicked off, leaving Jason in silence. The former FBI agent shook his head, before suddenly charging at the glass. Instead of shattering, Jason bounced off it and landed hard on his ass. Jason cursed and got up, before looking at the barb wire. He sighed, before stripping his jacket off, showing his black t-shirt. Jason used his strength to rip the jacket into separate cloth, and wrapped it around his neck and ankles, to prevent any major cuts to his arteries. He used the remainder to bundle into his mouth as a gag.

Jason took a deep breath, and then waded into the barbwire to collect the first wheel. Almost immediately Jason screamed into his gag as his skin peeled under his trousers and blood started to pour. Jason continued though, until he came into reach of the first wheel. He reached down, but suddenly flinched as a barbwire entered between his finger and thumb. Jason pulled his hand off, before slowly reaching down and grasping the wheel. He pulled it out, and sighed in relief. Throwing the wheel over to the other side of the room, away from the barb wire, Jason continued to get the wheels.

It was excruciating, his legs and arms were practically ripped to shreds by the time he got the fourth wheel. Jason took a pause, just standing without moving, and glanced downwards. His t-shirt was stained in blood, and the fabric was ripped. A number of cuts covered his chest, and a particularly deep one was on his hip. Jason set his sights on the last wheel, and stepped towards it. But a bit of wire curled around his boot and caused him to trip forward.

Jason instinctively put his hands out to stop the fall, but instead met barbed wire and ripped through his fingers and palm. Jason lost his balance, and fell face first into the wire. He screamed and thrashed, especially as a part of the wire entered his cheek. Jason clenched his fists, and let off a growl, pulling hard upwards, cutting through flesh. Using his hands, Jason released the wire through his cheek, before grabbing the wheel and throwing it to the other pile. Jason breath rattled as he started to work on ridding the wire from his boot. Unfortunately, it was embedded in the leather.

Jason cursed, and unzipped the boot and got his foot out. Jason tried jumping to the un barbed area, but landed just short and a piece of barbwire was thrust through his big toe and out the nail. Jason screamed, the gag falling from his mouth. He clenched his head in his hands and breathed in and out slowly, until he calmed down. He curled the wire from his foot, before finally making it out of the barb wire.

Breathing hard, Jason looked down at his bloody body. He didn't think the injuries were serious though. The only bad wounds were his hip wound, his big toe, his hand, and his cheek. And of course blood loss. But Jason groaned and clutched the wheels to his chest, and limped over to the door, making his way into the room of pipes. Jason slowly placed the wheels on the pipes, and turned them, with made a creaking sound.

Jason counted to ten in his head, before making his way to the other room. He looked at the glass room, and now the gas was cleared, saw a fresh set of clothes, a bucket of water, and even bandages. Jason shook his head and limped forward, opening the glass door.

"What are you..." Jason muttered to himself, getting his shredded clothes off, so he was completely stripped apart from his underwear. "An anti-hero? Torturing me and then helping me. Jesus." Jason got the bowl of water and carefully cleaned the major wounds, before generally washing the blood off. He quickly bandaged his hand, foot, hip and diagonally over his cheek, so it wrapped under his nose and around his head. Using the rest of the roll he bandaged his legs. Last, Jason put on the fresh clothes, which were simply white, almost like some kind of hospital uniform. Jason looked at the door, and opened it, wondering what was planned for him next.


	8. Jamie's Past

**(Thanks to YajuuKikuishi, AlexTheMortal, and Zackt2010 for your reviews! I'd thought I like to mention that although you'll find out in this chapter, their will be other, not so important characters who I use to either prove a point or change a mindset or something of that nature. But for now, read on!) **

When the group consisting of the females and Roger entered the corridor with lots of doors, they found Zac hunched at the back, his head in his knees and his hands over his head.

"What's with him?" Jasmine asked, looking at the silent Zac.

"Why don't we ask him?" Angelina bent down to Zac's level. "Hey, guy, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" Zac said not moving. "It's useless! I'm going to die anyway. Just go away!"

"Looks like he's given up..." Alix said, biting her nails.

"Let's leave him then." Jasmine concluded, before looking at the doors. "Which one should we go in?"

Roger glanced at Zac, before shrugging. "Let's just go through whatever."

Angelina nodded, and opened the door closest to her, which was labelled D. She kept the door open and looked inside.

From what she could see, the corridor turned away, not allowing her to see anything else. "Should we?"

"Go on." Jasmine said, pushing past Angelina and going down the corridor. The rest followed, but Roger stopped in the doorway, and looked back at Zac. "Hey, are you sure you don't want to go?"

Zac didn't reply.

Roger shrugged, and then closed the door, which clicked as it locked.

**Line Break**

Jamie had finally got across the multiple gaps by placing one bit of wood to cross, then picking it up, and placing it on the next gap. It took a while, but eventually he made it, and cursed once more.

"Is that what you fucking wanted me to do you freak?" Jamie asked up high. "Just waste my time? I thought at least it would be life threatening!" Jamie shook his head, and opened the door to the next room.

Inside, it was clear and spacious, with a wide steel door on the other side. No windows were on the walls, and nothing else distinguishing to the eye.

"So?" Jamie called out. "What now?"

No one answered, but there was a grating sound. He looked over to the door to see it was opening up. Jamie saw on the floor by the door was some kind of envelope, and acting instinctively he shot forward and grabbed it, before backing away.

Printed on the front of the envelope were the words: Instructions.

Jamie scoffed and ripped open the envelope to simply see the word: Survive printed on white paper.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, before a feral scream filled the air.

His head snapping upwards to the door, Jamie saw a woman tied to chains on the wall. She was dressed in only rags, and covered in bruises. Some sort of contraption was on her head, with a saw pointing outwards. The woman rattled the chains, before her worn eyes looked straight at Jamie.

"HELP ME!" The woman screamed, rattling the chains. "GODDAMN IT HELP ME!"

"_Oh no, he is not going to help you." _The voice of the killer spoke over the speakers. "_You see, Ms. Baker, Jamie here is following his instructions. Much like you. You don't know what they are yet. Well, I'll let you know right now. Mr. Baker, I will free you, and you have five minutes to kill that man!" _

"What!" Jamie shouted. "What the hell! That isn't some kind of ingenious trap! Besides, I thought you said that me and those guys back there were the only people here?"

"_I do not recall saying that. You are merely the more important figures for the cleansings." _

"Fuck you then!" Jamie shouted, just as the chains were released from the woman, and she looked around, stretching her arms.

_"Ms. Baker, if you don't succeed in killing him, then that saw attached to that device on your neck will activate, and then cut through your neck. You do not want that to happen, do you Ms. Baker? That is all." _

The voice stopped, and a time counting down from five minutes lit up behind Ms. Baker. The woman in question looked at Jamie, before charging at him.

Jamie stepped to the side and the woman fell to the ground, the device around her neck scraping against the floor. Jamie raised an eyebrow, before remembering that he had to follow the instructions. He cracked his knuckles, and prepared to fight. This woman would be nothing to him.

As the woman approached, Jamie went to punch her when an image filled his mind. Jamie jerked to the side, shaking his head. Baker screamed and grabbed his face with her hands and started scratching him.

"Get off me!" Jamie exclaimed, pushing Baker backwards. Baker panted, and picked herself up of the floor again. She charged recklessly again, and Jamie dodged to the side, after considering punching her again. "Come on Jamie, come on! You can do this!"

Jamie cracked his knuckles again, before approaching the woman who was on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes wet and filled with tears.

A jolt ran through Jamie, before thoughts suddenly clouded his mind.

**Flashback**

"_J-Jamie! What are you...!" Lucy screamed as Jamie kicked to the door to the room down. Jamie stomped over, and grabbed his girlfriend by the throat. _

_ "YOU THINK YOU CAN SLEEP WITH WHOEVER YOU LIKE, HUH!" Jamie yelled, shaking Lucy and spit flying from his lips. _

_ "I-It's not what you-" _

_ "SHUTUP YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Jamie swung around and threw Lucy across the room. She hit the bed, tripped over it and landed hard on the floor. Lucy scrambled to her knees, and stood up, pushing against the wall as Jamie approached. _

_ "J-Jamie, please, don't do this!" _

_ "YOU DESERVE IT!" Jamie, his thoughts practically gone, grabbed the light on the dresser and smashed it hard against Lucy's head. Lucy fell sideways in the doorway, groaning, shards of glass in her face. Jamie lost it, and kicked her straight in the stomach so she rolled out into the corridor. Jamie wrenched her up by her hair and stared into her frightened away. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!" Jamie flung Lucy down the corridor, where she hit the banister of the stairs and collapsed to the ground. _

_ Jamie stalked over to her, and pulled the photo out of his pocket, which depicted Lucy in the same bed as a stranger. "WHAT'S THIS THEN! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR THIS?" Jamie didn't let Lucy speak and pushed into her face, before grabbing her by the neck and picking her up again. "You whore! You cunt! YOU TWO-TIMING BITCH!" Jamie pushed Lucy hard, and she lost balance and with a few thuds collapsed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, a harsh crack was heard. _

_ Jamie's eyes widened, and he looked at his girlfriend's lifeless eyes._

**Flashback**

In the present, Jamie backed away, shaking his head. His eyes felt hot, and he almost felt like vomiting. Baker took the chance and tackled him into the ground and starting clawing at his face. Jason didn't respond, and just let it happen, his squeezed shut and his fists clenched. _'I'm not killing her! I can't kill her! I am not going back to prison! I'm not repeating what I did to Lucy!'_ Jamie thought to himself.

For the next four minutes, Jamie let Baker slap him, claw him, punch him, and try to kill him. But, despite his face bloodied by claw marks and bruises starting forming, Baker was no closer to killing him than at the beginning.

She glanced to the clock, and saw she only had ten seconds left. Baker let out a howl and collapsed to the floor, before trying to wrench the device off her neck.

_5..._

Jamie sat up, and looked blankly at her.

_4..._

"It's not my fault..." Jamie muttered to himself. "This is her fault for not killing me."

_2..._

Baker let off a final scream, thrashing wildly, before she stood up, and apparently gave up.

_1..._

A whirring sound filled the air, and suddenly it was penetrated by the screams of Baker. The saw spun, and cut through her neck, through the arteries, muscles, and grated against the bone, before even cutting through that. Blood sprayed everywhere in a torrent, until Baker's body wobbled, before collapsing to the ground, the head detached.

The now blood-drenched Jamie looked on with blank eyes, Lucy's face, complete with blood, filling his mind.


	9. The Reward of Selfishness

**(Thanks to Angie2282, and AlexTheMortal for your reviews! Urgh... I just couldn't get out of first gear for this chapter. I tried my best, and I believe the trap is original. Also, I apologise to a certain author! You'll know who you are and what I mean by the end of the chapter. I hope it lies up to standard! Read ON! **

The corridor that the group followed twisted and turned for two minutes, but even so it felt long as the corridor was the same all the way through. Finally, Jasmine opened a large steel door and went through, followed closely by the rest, which finished with Roger, who shut the door, which clicked as it locked.

The room was predominantly filled with a large hole in the ground, which was filled with water, which was actually bubbling. The heat could be felt even from the door. Opposite the pool was another door.

"What the..." Jasmine muttered, as Roger looked in the pool. Inside, the words in black font said: Pride.

"_Hello to you all." _

The group jumped and looked around, but the voice came out of the speakers.

"_You have chosen the path containing the trap directed to the person whose sin is pride. Pride is a sin, because yourself before others. You are full of your thoughts, your looks, and you disgust me. Do you know who you?" _

Everyone looked to each other, but each looked equally suspicious and no one answered.

_"A shame. But, I'll call you out. Natalie Foster, you are the one who has committed the sin of pride. You've always been told by your parents that 'you are beautiful', 'you are a rising star', all your life you have received praise, and this has made you rotten. You are fake, and you are ugly, Ms. Foster. True beauty is under the make-up, and under the skin. Under your skin lies a black heart. Even in your job, as an actress, you always want to be the lead part, and if not that, always want to be in front of the camera. Why not be an extra? Why not actually give others a chance? No, Ms. Foster, it is always about you, and in your mind, it will always be about you. But Ms. Foster, you can start your cleansing right now. That pool in front of you contains boiling water. Not boiling as if from a kettle, but boiling as in it will burn you badly. Now, Ms. Foster, you can submerge yourself and burn away the false facade, and learn you place in world. The key to that door is at the bottom of the pool." _

The voice went silent, and all gazes turned to Natalie, who shrugged.

"I would go get it..." Natalie pursed her lips, before suddenly shoving Angelina backwards. "But you can."

Angelina let out a soft gasp, before she fell straight back into the pool. Almost immediately she started screaming and thrashing in the water.

"Stop being a drama queen." Natalie said, looking at Angelina in disdain. "You are in their now, so get the key."

"You idiot!" Roger shouted, before taking his top in and diving into the water, causing a splash. Roger grunted in pain, but grabbed the flailing Angelina and got her back on the surface. "She can't swim! This is YOUR trap, not ours!"

Natalie shrugged and walked to the wall, ignoring the glances from Alix and Jasmine.

Roger climbed up, and cursed to himself. "Shit... that is..." Roger shook his head again, and his skin was already red from the extreme temperature. He shook his head again, before diving in the water once more. This time, he didn't surface, and swam straight to the bottom, where the glint of a key caught his eyes. He hooked the key in his finger and resurfaced, quickly climbing up and breathing heavily. His skin was now shining and steam rose from his skin. "That... was easy!" Roger stood up and got face to face to Natalie, who looked slightly intimidated. "You could have done that easily! Minor burns are nothing. I will not tolerate you throwing anyone here to the sharks apart from yourself, let alone my sister, after all, this is your trap and we probably have traps waiting for us!"

"So." Natalie crossed her arms like a child and pouted.

Roger's eyes grew enraged and in a sudden movement he grabbed Natalie's arm and threw her straight into the boiling water.

"Roger!" Angelina shrieked, and grabbed onto Roger's arm. "Roger, what are you doing?"

"She deserves to get a feel for HER trap." Roger muttered, oddly angry "It's people like her whom I hate."

"Help me! H-HELP ME!" Natalie shouted, trying to swim, but she was growing quickly weak from the heat of the water. After all, she wasn't a grown man.

Before Roger could reply, a loud whirring was heard, and Roger looked in the pool to see a slot opening up at the bottom, like a plug hole, except there were spinning things, which looked like blades.

"_You disappoint." _The Killer's voice said. _"You had a chance to start your cleansing. But once more, you put yourself in front of others, and pushed Angelina in to the pool, which caused Roger to go into the pool. Your chance is gone. You do not deserve to survive." _

Natalie's eyes widened and she tried swimming to the edge of the pool, but the current dragged her back as the hole had the exact same effect as a bath's plug hole, and was causing the water to whirl around in a whirl pool.

Despite everyone's feeling that they should save her, they knew that they would just be dragged into the current as well. They looked on, blanking their emotions, as Natalie screamed.

She was suddenly pulled under the water, and straight into the hole. A horrible grating sound was heard, before the water stained red, bits of flesh and hair floating in the water. After a while, the water drained completely, and with a final slurp, the machine fell silent. The only remains of Natalie were the odd bits of flesh that didn't get washed down the hole.

Everyone stared, horrified at the brutal death, before Melanie decided to take the lead. "Come on... t-theres nothing we can do. It will be better just to leave.

**(And thus, just like that, Natalie is down. So, that one own and seven left. Or according to the Killer, eight left...**

**See you next time! **


	10. The Prime Suspect

**(Warning: Graphic Content near the end of the chapter. I felt sick just writing it... Anywho, thanks to angie2282, Zackt2010, and DevilToBeLoved for your reviews! I've decided to add a preview to this chapter, just to test it. If you like it, review your response and I'll do it for all the chapters.**

**Preview: Roger and his sister have a tense confrontation, while back at the crime scene of Roger's house, the lead investigator begins his investigation into the Triple Dark Murder Case. **

"Roger..."

"..."

"Roger!"

"..."

"Roger, just talk to me damn it!"

"What do you want me to say?" Roger snapped at Angelina, his eyes wide.

"What do I want you say?" Angelina repeated. "I want to _say_ why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I magically knew that there'd be some kind of sick bladed trap at the bottom. Considering I am apparently on par with the murderer, and when you lot are all dead, I'm just gonna grab a beer and celebrate with him. Are you kidding me!"

"I don't think you're with the killer." Melanie said, biting her nails.

"Thanks." Roger said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "At least someone believes in me."

Melanie looked a little guilty and looked away.

"Why are you so high strung, Roger?" Angelina asked. "This isn't like you. You're a family man-"

"That is exactly the reason why I'm so high-strung! I keep having something in my mind that something has happened to my family, to Rosie, to Harvey and Eliza, to my baby. I don't know what, but I want – I need to find out! It's gnawing at my mind and I just cannot get what it is! It's not like you know anyway, since Brian."

SLAP

Roger's face whipped to the side, his cheek instantly growing red.

Angelina breathed hard, her hair askew.

"Sorry..." Roger said, holding his hand to his cheek. "You don't deserve that; I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Come on." Angelina quietly said, and continued briskly down the corridor.

The other girls glanced at each other and then at Roger, before following Angelina.

**LINE BREAK**

At Roger Dark's house, activity was everywhere. Police cars were lined at the front of the cordons, trying to keep the reporters and neighbourhood at bay. Along with that were two ambulances, standing ready.

In the cordon, police officers were milling about, looking for evidence outside the house.

The lead investigator, Gordon James, sat back in his car slightly, and flicked the cigarette out the window. James was an unfit man, with the start of a belly, and stubble over his face. His hair was already receding, and an ugly scar ran just above his ear where he had been knocked out from behind by a suspect on the scene.

Despite this, James was good at his job.

James climbed out of the car, and walked through the garden carefully, adjusting his tie. He opened the door, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Although, the phone call he got earlier said that words couldn't describe it, but the bodies were left as they were, ready for his instructions. James saw other crime scene investigators in their ghostly costumes move pictures and checking locks or windows for any sign of forced entry.

"Gordon!"

James turned to one of the investigators, and also one of his best friends. Chris Isaacs was the complete opposite of James, fit, trendy, and a hit with the ladies. The only thing similar was their interest in the job.

"Isaacs." James nodded at the man to talk.

"Come look at this."

James followed Isaacs to a small cupboard, and when Isaacs stood aside, looked inside. Even the grizzly veteran gasped, and held a cloth to his mouth. "What the hell... what sort of sick fuck would do that...?"

Inside lay two dogs, or at least the remains of the dogs. Large, jagged cuts were across their bellies, allowing the entrails to spill out. The necks were also at an odd angle, indicating they were broken.

"Doc says that it was quick work, nothing more than a minute." Isaacs reported.

"But why go for the dogs?"

"Silence them? But some close friends say that the dogs, which are named Max and Moe, had been in the family for a while, and were loved as if they were part of the family. It could be some kind of psychological thing. Who knows? But if you think this is bad, you'll need to prepare a bag for upstairs."

As Isaacs led James upstairs, he continued to talk. "Doc says that the guy has to have some past history in surgery or something, because of... well... you'll see." Isaacs stopped at a door, and indicated for James to go in.

The investigator gingerly stepped in, and it seemed normal. There was a photo of the family on the wall, and a cupboard to the left. He looked to the right, and suddenly gagged, holding his chest. James coughed, and felt vomit coming up his throat. He forced it down, banged his chest, before continuing into the room, followed by Isaacs, whose face was slightly sad.

Two figures sat by the wall, the first, a young boy, had his hair rough, and his neck jerked to the side. A large jagged slash went through his neck and through the main arteries. James looked at the young boy sadly. '_Way too young to die.'_ James next looked at the woman, who he guessed was the mother. Her usual pretty face had been marred by a large bruise to the cheek, and her neck was also slit. James crouched down and looked at the hole in the belly, and then followed the umbilical cord.

'_Can't delay it any longer'_ James thought grimly to himself, the cause of his reaction in his sights. On the bed, in a bloody mess, was a body. It could still be identified as an unborn baby though, although it appeared to have multiple stab wounds. "That's just... just wrong..." James muttered to himself, before turning to Isaacs. "When you said two kids and a woman, I didn't realise you meant a baby as a kid. You could have informed me before hand."

Isaacs smiled grimly. "Well, there is a bit of good news. The daughter, one Eliza Dark, apparently survived. She has a deep cut in her neck, and has lost a lot of blood, but somehow she survived. But, she's in deep shock and is currently unconscious, and likely to get in a coma. When she wakes up, our first objective is to see if she knows where her father, Roger Dark, is."

"Of course..." James said. "The father is always the Prime suspect, no matter who the victims or how they were killed."


	11. The Terrible Truth

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal and angie2282 for your reviews! I think I've proven why I chose this as an M rating, and it ain't gonna get any prettier. You may be shocked at the end of this chapter, but please, wait until next chapter before you make any judgements (And decide to kill me with a shoe). I just want to truly show why this Killer is worthy of a hundred different deaths. Thanks! Anyhow, read on!) **

**Preview: Jason is fighting his sin, while someone in the group gets pressured into revealing her terrible truth. But has to Killer gone too far by what he suggests? **

"Damn it!" Jason shouted, banging his broad fist on the metal walls. When he had exited from the barbwire room, he had followed the corridor to this man-made structure. Jason knew it was man-made because of the way it was constructed, and was frustrated because it seemed to be some kind of maze. Jason had gone up stairs and ladders, down ladders and stairs, through corridor, over bridge like things. Even when he got to the top and surveyed it, he was in some kind of warehouse on top of the maze cube; there was no hint of the exit.

Still on top, Jason sighed and looked at the warehouse, decided to see if there was any way to know where he was. It did appear to be a warehouse of some kind, but that wouldn't make sense, considering the previous place looked like a hospital. Mind you, it was abandoned, so chances are it could be next to a warehouse. Of maybe he was mistaken, perhaps it wasn't a hospital, maybe an office block or something.

Jason sighed once again and slid down the metal wall. "Just can't be bothered anymore..." Jason muttered to himself, before he slammed his hand on the floor. "No! That's what the freak wants me to do. That must be what this thing is, to test my patience and to show I'll give up on hard challenges. I ain't gonna give you the satisfaction!"

**LINE BREAK**

The silence was almost unbearable. Angelina stomped her way in front, her skin red and patchy from her exposure to the boiling water. Alix Celendine also supposed she was red with anger as well. Alix sighed, rubbing her belly unconsciously. She was intelligent, and had figured a theory to this killer. She didn't want to say anything to anyone, though, in case she was ridiculed.

Alix thought about her theory, and how she would fit into it well. She sighed once more and stopping rubbing her belly, and looked back at Roger. She felt a small bit of sympathy for the man. He was covered in red blotches, and his lips looked cracked, but overall, Roger's face showed everything. It looked like he was scared, nervous, and angry all at the same time. But the fear showed prominently over the other two.

"Look, another door." Angelina said out loud, and pointed at a steel door. "Should we go?"

"We have no other choice, do we?" Jasmine said, folding her arms.

Angelina shrugged, nodded, and opened the door.

The group followed her in, and surveyed the room with mixed expressions.

There was a surgeons table, along with the proper surgical tools and scrubs on hooks. Working lights were above the table, and everything seemed to be in spotless condition.

"What the hell..." Melanie spoke out loud, looking at the sinister looking room.

"_This is one of my favourite rooms." _

Attention snapped up to the ceiling in a vain attempt to find a source of the voice, but no luck.

"_You want to know why? Because it is here that the truth will be revealed. The truth of the selfish one upon you. By selfish I mean she has no love for anybody else, she has no love for human life, and she has no love for her own blood. Alix Celendine, I am talking about you." _

Alix stiffened and bit so hard into her thumb it started to bleed, but she took no notice.

"_I'm sure some of you have 'theories' or 'guesses' about what I am. I'll reveal it here. I am Chosen by our lord, chosen to punish those that have sinned. Everyone in this building has sinned, one way or another. But they always fall into one of seven categories. One of seven Deadly Sins. The late Ms. Foster committed the Sin of Pride, as I mentioned. Alix, what sin do you fall in, take a guess." _

'_No way...'_ Alix thought to herself. '_I was right...?'_

"_Can't talk? Don't want to? Fine, your sin is gluttony. You may not be obese or overweight, but you are a glutton because of you habit of snacking at every opportune moment, a habit that will kill you. You are young at 18, and as such your body will be going through different stages. This is why you never seem to gain weight, despite the fact you eat so much. I know the reasons, Alix, I know that your mother starved to death, and you do not want to go the same way, but that is no excuse to eat more than you deserve! _

_ "Despite this sin, this isn't where my anger lays completely, Alix. It is your lack of love for humans." _

"What do you mean?" Alix exclaimed, surprising herself by speaking out. "I love my parents, my boyfriend! I love them, where do I show a lack of love?"

"_Are you that Ignorant, Alix? Tell me, Alix, have you and your boyfriend recently had intercourse? In the last month?"_

Alix reddened, and hesitantly nodded. "I-I-It was my f-first time..."

_"And you went unprotected. Let me explain the reasoning behind what I said to the group before you moved. I said that there were nine, but there were eight? A mistake? I don't think so. Ms. Celendine, do you understand what I am talking about yet? You know, I know you do. After all, you heard your boyfriend talking to the doctor behind your back." _

Alix's fists suddenly clenched, and she bit hard into her lip, her eyes widened.

"_Oh yes, Alix, you overheard your boyfriend secretly asking the doctor to take a pregnancy test when you were involved in a minor car crash a week ago, and while you were unconscious, the female doctor did that, with a bribe of course. And you overheard the results, didn't you Ms. Celendine? Quite simply, you are carrying a baby in you." _

Alix gulped and was visibly shaking. Yes, she had overheard her boyfriend, but decided not to cause conflict and wait for him to tell her. But how did this guy know that? It was classified information between the doctor and her boyfriend. Heck, even she wasn't supposed to know. Alix rubbed her belly again.

_"But, that would be fine, wouldn't it Alix. No! What I am angry about is that fact that you don't want it. You wanted an abortion at the earliest opportune moment! You've even scheduled the appointment for a week from now. But... it is for the best. After all, that child is one born of sin, one born of gluttony. It doesn't deserve to live, and I have no qualms of taking a life. Alix Celendine, here is my task for you. You want an abortion so bad, DO IT YOURSELF! Everything you need is right in front of you, hell; get your companions to help you. You will either kill your baby, or cause both you and the baby to die. Would you rather you survived and the baby died, or will you decide that you can't do it, and let yourself be killed? But that would be selfish, wouldn't it Alix, because then you want give the baby life." _

"You can't do this!" Alix cried out, turning pale. "You can't! That's a lose lose situation!"

"_It's an easy question, considering you were happy to abort your child. DO IT RIGHT NOW! CUT YOUR STOMACH OPEN! RELEASE THAT BABY FROM ITS SUFFERING! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING A MOTHER! EITHER IT DIES OR BOTH OF YOU DIE! MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" _

The angry voice silenced with a click, leaving everyone to look at Alix, who had succumbed to tears and was shaking hard.


	12. Lose Lose Situation

**(Geez... I feel like I'm gonna become a murderer just writing these chapters... well, thanks to DevilToBeLoved, the mischievous pixie, and angie2282 for you reviews! I going to go wash my mouth out with soap, and possibly acid, now...)**

**Preview: With the fatal choice either way, Alix has to make a decision. But which decision will she choose? **

"What sort of sick fuck would do that?" Jasmine exclaimed, looking at the ceiling. "That's a fuckin' lose lose situation!"

Alix was shaken down to the core, and actually had to be held by Melanie, who looked at her with sympathy. Alix was pale, sweat running down her face, and eyes wide and glittery with tears.

"Hey hey..." Melanie whispered to Alix.

Alix didn't respond. At that moment, she was in her own world of memories.

_Alix sat uncertainly on the bed, feeling nervous and worried. She wore a simple see through gown, and nothing more. It was one of those cheap hotels she and George had rented for what she hoped would be a wonderful night. _

_ At 18, Alix was legal, while George was 19. Both were virgins, and both loved each other. George had helped her four years ago when her mother died and they remained together since then. But then Alix had let slip that she wanted to be his properly, and he full heartedly agreed. _

_ Now, in the motel, Alix stared at the dreary curtains, and tried to ignoring the stain right by the pillow. Other than that, the room seemed nice, with plush pillows and rosy sheets. _

_ Then, the bathroom door open, and George walked in, his chest bare while he wore black trousers. Freshly shaved, and smelling nice, George sat down next to her and looked at her with a warm smile, before running a soft finger down her arm. _

_ "You sure you want to go ahead?" George asked, always the one to ask for permission. _

_ '_No backing out now'_ Alix thought to herself, and then nodded. _

_ George then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't suppose... you got a condom?" _

_ Alix blushed and shook her head. She was never good with these kinds of talks, and it was hard enough being naked because she was very self conscious. _

_ "Ah well, I'm sure nothing will happen." _

_ All thoughts that possessed Alix disappeared in a hurry as George pressed his lips against hers, and soon, they were entwined in a passionate impress on the bed. _

"Nothing will happen... really?" Alix murmured to herself.

"What?" Melanie asked, looking confused at the pale woman.

"Nothing... nothing..." Alix stood up, and shivered slightly, crossing her arms.

"So. What's your choice?" Roger suddenly asked, looking angry.

"Roger!" Melanie gasped. "You can't ask that. That's an impossible question, and you know it."

"Yes, I know it." Roger said, rubbing the back of his head. "But despite the fact it seems impossible, Alix is going to make a choice. Either she and the baby get killed, or she lives at the cost of the baby's death." Roger looked into Alix's eyes. "I want to say this right now that I will support whatever choice you make. And if that means helping to get rid of it... then I'll do it."

Alix gulped, sniffing. "I-I-I can't... It's... not..."

"I know." Roger said sincerely. "But despite that, you need to make a choice."

Alix was conflicted. On one hand, she could get the baby out, and live. Much like she was planning the next week. Or, she could not. And die. It should have been an easy choice, but then there was George... when she had eavesdropped, his voice was ecstatic and wonderful. He obviously was planning to hell on her birthday, only next month...

Then Alix came to a decision. She slowly walked over to the metal table, and sat down on it. "D-D-Do it..." Alix swung her legs up, and held them close to her.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked, going up to her side. "This is your last chance to make the choice. You'll have to follow the consequences after."

Alix nodded. "Yes. D-Do it... I want to live..."

Roger nodded, and suddenly grabbed Alix's face to the shock of everyone around the room. He put a hand over his mouth and under her nose. Alix struggled, unable to draw breath and kicking out but wasn't able to get out.

"What are you doing!" Melanie cried, tugging at Roger's arm, but Roger didn't move.

Alix felt blackness seep into her, before she slumped. Roger let go of her, and carefully laid her out on the table.

"I was making her unconscious." Roger said, wiping sweat from his brow. "After all, I don't think anyone wants to hear the screams, since there is no medication to help with the pain."

Melanie nodded, understanding, but was shocked at Roger's unhesitating form.

"Right... I'll do the cutting." Roger breathed. "Unless anyone has any particular surgery knowledge?"

The others shook their heads, and Roger nodded, grabbing scrubs, putting them on, and then a scalpel. "All right..."

Angelina stared on, disturbed, but felt a need to watch. On the other hand, Melanie faced away, biting her fist, horrified at this Killer's mind. Jasmine was cursing under her breath that the Killer would do this.

Roger lifted Alix's top up, revealing the pale stomach which slowly moved up and down. He gulped, but cleared his mind. This would be just like the time when he was a kid and cut his leg open to get to that piece of glass.

Roger put the scalpel against the flesh, and was surprised to see a bead of blood already form from the thin slice. He didn't realize it would be that easy to cut. Looking at the drop of blood rolling down the belly, Roger stared at it, before in a sudden torrent; memories came flooding back to him.

Eliza looking almost asleep, her throat slit.

Harvey next to her, his throat move viciously cut.

Rosie also next to her children, the blood from her throat leading down to her stomach...

The gaping hole...

The umbilical cord...

The... the...

Roger let out a strangled gasp, before suddenly dropping like a stone, the scalpel clattering against the floor.

"Roger!" Angelina exclaimed, quickly crouching next to her brother. "Hey, Roger?"

"Looks like he passed out..." Jasmine said, looking at Roger's face. "Guess he doesn't like blood."

"Wh-what should we do... with... with Alix?" Melanie asked, looking to Alix's unconscious form. "I'm mean... we have to respect her wishes... but I can't... can't do it..."

"Nor can I." Jasmine said, stroking her chin.

Angelina shook her head, staring at Roger and hoping he'd make some kind of response.

"_None of you can do it?" _

At the voice, Jasmine whipped her head upwards. "Fuck you, you sick fuck!"

"_Now now now, that's not the answer." _

"No! No, we can't do it!" Jasmine shouted, almost regrettable.

"_You do realize the consequences?" _

Angeline looked to Jasmine, who in turn looked to Melanie. All three of them nodded resignedly.

"_In that case, try not to let what happens keep on your conscious for _too _long. Also, it was very predictable that you'd knock her unconscious and put her on the table." _

Once again the voice clicked off, and the room was quiet. Well, that was until a sudden _swish_ filled to air, followed by a gargled gasp.

Heads quickly whipped to Alix, who was covered in blood, intestines spilling from a hard slice just under her ribs. A pendulum blade swung slightly on its hinges, having dropped from the voice and messily sliced its way through Alix.

Hanging on what little remained off her life, Alix's eyes turned towards Melanie with a pleading look, before all light seemed to dim out.

Melanie placed and hand against her mouth and felt the urge to feel sick. It wasn't like Natalie's death, since knowing that an unborn child was in that destroyed stomach...

Melanie was actually sick thinking about this, and fell to her knees, shaking and letting the small contents of her stomach splash against the floor.

With one person being violently sick, another dead, and one more unconscious, Jasmine and Angelina looked to each other, wondering what to do now.

**(R.I.P Alex Celendine and her kid in turn... blargh... well, I'll see you later... urg... **


	13. Zac's Conflict

**(Thanks to Angie2282 for the review! Let's go back to some... somewhat less disturbing chapters, shall we? Yes, a break is definitely needed. Read on! **

Unknown to the group, when they had saw Zac, he was cradling something in his hands, something which distracted him so much he didn't care what anyone had to say.

In his hands was the metallic pistol from his car.

Zac smiled to himself, putting in the air as everyone was gone. "Yeah... didn't think he'd let me keep this..." Zac's smile turned to a frown, and he looked at the pistol. "I'm in a killer's grasp. I'm going to die most likely... so, it can't be that bad a decision, right?" Zac talked to himself. "After all... no one cares about me..." Zac shook his head. "No... That's not true..."

_"Come on, bro, I need it, you know, for the job, the j-job... I need the job!" Zac was pleading, looking into his brother's eyes. _

_ Chuck Greene looked at his younger brother. "You sure, Zac? I mean, what about the $1000 I gave you?" _

_ "That's gone into my job, man, into m-my job. Yeah, my job. See, it takes more than that, right, right?" _

_ Chuck sighed, and shook his head slightly. As a top-notch lawyer, Chuck got paid a lot. Almost as much as the person he replaced, a man named Art Blanc. Chuck lent money to his brother often, and didn't think much of it before. But now he had the full time job, he had seen his fair share of criminals. And the looks of those that lie. The thing that broke Chuck's heart was that his little brother had the same aura. "Zac... come on. Stop lying to me, stop lying to our family. In fact, stop lying to yourself."_

_ "Wh-what...what?" Zac questioned his mouth agape. "Wh-what do y-you mean, what are yo-you suggesting?" _

_ Chuck stood up and stared down at his brother. "What I'm suggesting, Zac is for you to stop this right now! I don't know what you're doing, be it gambling or paying for hookers, but you need to stop wasting money! I guess you $1000 last week, huh? What about the sum mum gave you in her will? We know she was rich, and she gave each of $50,000 dollars each, Zac. What the hell do you think you're doing with the money?" _

_ "I-I'm doing my thing, Chuck, please. Okay, okay, I'm sorry, man, I'm sorry... it's just... it's just I got my g-girlfriend preg-pregnant, right, and I gotta pay for the baby and the life, right, right, Chuck?" _

_ Zac jumped as Chuck slammed his hands on the desk hard. "Stop lying, Zachary." _

_ "Don't c-call me that!" Zac snapped back. "Only dad and mum call me that!" _

_ "Yeah, mum's dead and dad's a druggie. What are they gonna do about it." Chuck replied harshly. "Zac, I'm the only relation you got alive, and you better get your act together, all right? Until you learn not to waste money on whatever the hell you're doing, I don't want to see you in my sight!" _

_ "Ch-Chuck..." Zac stuttered. "What are you... s-saying...?" _

_ "What am I saying? Zac, I'll tell you what I'm saying." Chuck walked around his desk so he was nose to nose with his brother. "Zac, as far as I'm aware, you ain't a brother to me. Not anymore. You lie. You steal. You constantly disappoint! Mum'd be rolling around in her grave! Did you ever think about what she would feel, Zac, did you ever think what Dad would think? We were raised on the right path, at least, I was. Where did you go wrong, Zac? Where the hell..." Chuck sniffed, and Zac was shocked to see tears falling down his cheeks. Chuck never cried. Chuck was the big brother, the protector. "...where the hell did you go wrong... no... No, where did I go wrong? Where did I go wrong to let my brother become like this?" _

_ Zac gulped and took a step backwards. "I... I..." _

_ "No... NO!" Chuck yelled, wiping his face furiously. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out a credit card, before throwing it at Zac, and it landed to his feet. "Go on. Take it. Spend to your hearts delight. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Chuck turned around, his back facing his younger brother. _

_ Zac stared at his brother, before picking the card up and quickly getting out of the room. _

"Yeah..." Zac muttered to himself, letting the gun drop. "Yeah, Chuck loves me... he'll give me money... he'll support me..."

"Stop it Zac, no, he hates you! You just steal his money!"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me, don't fucking talk to me! It's my life!"

"Wrong right there Zac. It's my life. Let's end it, yeah? Chuck hates you; dad's probably got a hundred holes in his arms. Do it!"

Zac giggled slightly, before suddenly thrusting the pistol in his mouth. It shook slightly, rattling against his teeth. '_Just pull the trigger Zac'y boy. It'd be quick and easy. And you won't have to clean up the mess.'_

Zac's finger twitched on the trigger.

"_You do know that talking to yourself is often the first sign of madness, Mr. Greene." _

Zac, the gun still in his mouth, looked at the ceiling, where the voice was coming from.

"_Hey, don't let me stop you. Go ahead, you want to right? Blow your brains against the floor. Do it. After all, that'd be a suitable punishment for your sin, right, Mr. Greene? Greed... constantly pandering for money. You beg for it, Zac, constantly beg for money. And where does it all go? It goes to failed gambling attempts, stripper joints, and odd prostate or too. It would be lust, but no, greed is the overall sin. Did you know that you killed your mother? That's right. You're constant complaining got to her. Hell, you'll be following in her footsteps. She pulled the trigger... and BANG! Brain's against the wall." _

Zac sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks. '_He's right. Come on Zac, do it! Do it right now! You are a no good piece of shit! Do it!" _

Zac nodded to himself, and then pressed lightly against the trigger. Tears now cascaded down his cheeks.

He pulled the trigger.

CLICK

"FUCK!" Zac shouted, and threw the pistol down the room, making it clatter on the floor. Zac bent down and pummelled the ground with his fists. "You fucking took the bullets! You just wanted me to fucking collapse in on myself!" Zac glared up at the ceiling, his tears still falling. "JUST LET ME KILL MYSELF!"

_"Oh no, Mr. Greene. You see, everyone here has a certain punishment. And trust me, Zac, yours will come. For now, just reflect on yourself, yeah? That's a good boy." _

The voice clicked off, leaving Zac to scream in frustration and defiance, smashing the floor until his fists were bloody.


	14. Inside Betrayal

**(Thanks to the mischievous pixie, AlexTheMortal, and angie2282 for your reviews! **

**Preview: Jamie has to expierance another punishment, while Gordon James realises an important factor for the crimes... but it may be one he doesn't want to believe...**

**Read on!) **

"STOP THIS!" Jamie roared, clenching his fists and beating on the locked door. "STOP IT!" Jamie turned around and stared once more at the posters, breathing hard. Plastered all over the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Her face, her beautiful face... Lucy's face... Jamie screamed in frustration, shutting it eyes and holding his head hard. "Stop it, stop it, fucking stop this!" Jamie dropped to the floor and beat his hands on the floor like a child would have. He opened his eyes again, but Lucy's face still stared up at him from the floor.

Jamie grabbed the poster and ripped it from the floor, but underneath was another. Jamie lost control and started ripping at the posters until he came to the floor. But he continued scraping, cracking his nails and causing his fingers to bleed. "Just... just stop it..." Jamie moaned.

Instead of stopping, a voice clicked on. But it wasn't the killers. Jamie's eyes widened in fear.

"_Don't do this." _

_ "Don't do this." _

_ "Don't do this." _

Lucy's voice continued in an infinite loop, and this combined with the posters of Lucy drove Jamie off the edge.

The man ripped at his face with his splintered nails, skin coming off in thin slivers. Jamie screamed as loud as he could, trying to drown out the voice, but it kept on penetrating his mind, continued to torment him, to drive him crazy. Jamie reached his eyes and started clawing at them, trying to rid the image of Lucy's face from his mind. He let a pained sob as his eyelid split open, and then another, louder cry of pain as his left eye got punctured, causing liquid to seep out of it. Blind in one eye, his mind filled with Lucy's voice and look, Jamie hunched down as far as he could, his head between his legs, and started to cry in both physical and mental anguish.

**LINE BREAK**

"Remind me why I'm looking at a payphone again." Gordon James asked, looking at the grimy payphone with god knows what on there, to Isaacs, who had a notepad in hand.

"Because this is where the anonymous call came from." Isaacs said, pointing to the payphone. "Approximately half an hour after the murders."

"So that means, if it is the husband who did it, he got himself cleaned up of blood, and then laid the bodies out in some sadistic manner." James said. "Or, if it was somebody else, they cleaned up and did the same thing."

"Not necessarily." Isaacs pointed out. "It's been nagging at me, but what if the target was actually Roger Dark? I mean, take out the dogs to get him freaked out, somehow lead him upstairs, show him the dead bodies of the family, already set out, drug him to knock him out, stuff him in a van, likely a dark colour, like black or blue since there are loads of them, then take them somewhere 15 minutes or less away, so they can make the return journey to make the call."

James looked at Isaacs with raised eyebrows. "Guess we'll make a serial killer outta you yet, Isaacs." The veteran joked, while Isaacs shrugged. "Well, they'd be no point finger printing the thing, we'd come up with all kinds of people. So, I don't think they is really anything else to... do..." James narrowed his eyes, and approached the payphone. He could see a corner of something white sticking out a loose panel. The investigator grabbed the corner, and pulled out a piece of card. On the back, the words said: Gordon James. "What the..."

James flipped the card around, and saw a list of names, reading:

_Melanie Winchester_

_Jamie Kobra_

_Alix Celendine_

_Zac Greene_

_Jasmine Green _

_Natalie Foster_

_Jason Lewis_

_Angelina Dark_

_And the Main Event, Roger Dark._

_Come and find them, Gordon James. Save them from their anguish. Some of them may already have died. Who knows. But, it is your job to find them as Lead Investigator. So do it. That is, if you pass my test._

"This cocky bastard... he kidnapped all of these people? He knows we won't be able to catch him... well, we'll see about that! But what's all this about a test?" James seemed to be talking to himself, scratching his chin. "This guy knew I'd pick this up. How, it could have been anyone, unless I was... lead.." James' eyes widened, and he turned around so that he was staring right down the barrel of the gun, which was held by Isaacs. "Chris, what are you-"

"Shut up old man!" Isaacs snarled, pushing the gun so it pressed against James forehead. "Or so help me I will blow your fuckin' brains out. Go into that alleyway." Isaacs motioned with his neck.

"Shit, Chris..." James walked over to the indicated alleyway, not nervous in the slightest. After all, he'd been on the receiving end of a number of hostage situations, although not usually by someone he considered a best friend. "You shouldn't be like this. I'm going to take a wild guess the killer got you working as a partner because he's got Linda and the kids?"

"Too right." Isaacs said from behind James. "I got to play my part of the game, Gordon, otherwise they all die!"

"Bullshit Isaacs, you may not want to hear the hard truth, but Linda and the kids, they are already dead if Dark's family is anything to go by. The Killer is just using you, Isaacs. I'll put all my money on the fact that he's gonna place the blame all on you. Isaacs, do the sensible thing right now and get the police's help in the matter."

"He said if I contacted anyone about this, he'll kill them Gordon. He... he was serious... he showed me photos... they were gagged... bleeding... cut... but alive! They are alive, and god help me if I have to sacrifice you I will have them back!"

"Isaacs, stop it. Just, put down the gun, and let's talk this over face to face without the threat of getting shot, okay?" James said.

"Nah... can't risk that... I know you, the grizzled veteran, been in a number of shoot outs and fights... Gordon James, the ex-policeman, ex-criminal, current badass. I am not going to risk anything by having you scouting me out."

"Badass? You flatter me Isaacs."

"Shut up! Just... just get on your knees!"

"Oh? Getting a bit frisky are you? Want me to, you know..." James knew he was getting into Isaacs head, and knew the best way. He knew Isaacs got irritated easily, and that would give him the chance.

"Shut it, Gordon. This is no time for jokes. Now get on your fucking knees before I force you!"

James complied, and fell onto his knees. "So what now, Isaacs? Gonna kill me? Cap me in the back of the head? Actually, no, according to that note, I got a test. So, I'm gonna take a wild guess, and you're gonna knock me out and stuff me in –"

Isaacs clocked James straight on the back of the head, on the 'sweet spot'. Instant knock out. James slumped face first on the wall, and Isaacs quickly held under James' arms and pulled the bigger man up, before with a bit of difficulty dragging him over to a black van already parked.


	15. Best Friend

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal for your reviews! **

**Preview: Gordon James wakes up, but a bit too early than he was meant to. How will the grizzled veteran fare against his enemy? **

Gordon James slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like a mother, causing a pulse to repeat in his head. But when his vision cleared, he saw his best friend standing over him, Chris Isaacs. James narrowed his eyes, and realized that Chris didn't realize he was awake. He was doing something behind James head, and he could only guess what it was.

James gaze turned back down to Chris' waist, and if there were gods he would've thanked them. Chris still had the gun, and it was in his waist. Even more miraculous, Chris had left James' hands undone. '_Geez Chris, first rule of capturing someone, you tie 'em up.' _ James was about to take action when Chris looked down to check on him.

The investigator froze as he made eye contact with James. "N-no... you aren't supposed to wake up... he said that it would be longer..."

James shrugged. "Sorry, kid. Don't blame me for what I'm about to die." Before Chris could question, James kicked out, connecting his foot with Chris' knee. Chris yelped in pain and James dove off his chair, tackling Chris down much like he used to do back when he did rugby. James groaned slightly. '_I'm getting too old for this kinda action.'_ James was suddenly punched in the face by Chris, who pushed the bigger man off of him and scrambled to his feet. Chris pulled the gun out and pointed it down at James' head.

"Don't make me do it, Gordon! Please, just get back up on the chair."

"Y'know, kid, you really should check the safety before you point a gun at someone and threaten them. I mean, safety's on!"

Chris checked at his gun instinctively and James grabbed his foot and pulled forward. Chris lost balance and fell backwards, hitting the floor hard with his back, and the gun sliding towards the walls. Chris scrambled towards and ran at it, but James had already got up and used his weight to jump at the younger man. Chris groaned in pain and James put his arm around Chris' neck, and stood up, lifting Chris up with him.

"Chris, I may be old, and may be losing my touch, but I can still take a rookie down like you." James suddenly pushed Chris to the side and ran forwards, grabbing the gun and lifting it towards his best friend, who froze as he stared at the barrel of the gun. "Christ Chris, stand down. I've shot friends who've gone astray before, and I do not want to make you go on the end of the list."

Chris took a step forward.

"DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" James roared, his old policeman personality coming back. "Isaacs, one more step, and I will not hesitate to blow your fucking head off!"

"They got my family..." Chris moaned, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please... please G-Gordon... they got my family..."

"Hate to be the bad guy here, but they are DEAD. Fuckin' dead and gone, trust me. I know this killer's type. He draws you in using blackmail, and then he places all the blame on you! Chris, work with me here, together, we can catch him! I'm sure he's in this building."

"He's got my FAMILY!" Chris shouted, and suddenly ran forward at the older man.

BANG

Chris tripped over his feet and fell to the floor, sliding to James' feet. James threw the gun towards the wall and knelt down, grabbing Chris and turning him over.

Blood was already spreading on Chris' belly, where the bullet had hit him. His skin was already pale.

"C'mon Chris." James murmured. "Stay with me, kid. I don't want to last longer than someone younger than me."

Chris smiled slightly, seeming resigned. "Gordon... sh-shit... I'm... s-sorry... you were right... always right..."

"Don't talk, you can survive this. If people can survive gunshots to the neck, you can survive this." James said reassuringly. It was hard on the man; after all, despite being the one who pressed the trigger, Chris was a good best friend. He helped James when he was at a low point in life. James stared into Chris's eyes, reflecting on the memory.

_James looked at his police badge, feeling sick to the stomach. He threw it to the side and cursed, smashing his fist on the table. _

_ One mistake that was it, one fucking mistake! _

_ "Martha..." James said, feeling his eyes grow hot. He grabbed a picture off the table, which depicted him and his wife, Martha, hugging. "Martha... why did you do that... my job... not yours..." _

_ The memory repeated over and over again in James head. The store robbery while James was off duty, with his wife. They came in, waving shotguns and machineguns. Wearing crude horror masks to protect their identity. They threatened Martha, telling her to... to... _

_ James groaned in frustration, trying to get rid of the memory. _

_ Martha was told to strip, right in the middle of the store. She didn't. Got threatened with a gun. Martha complied, bending down to get her shoes off. But then she grabbed James' pistol he kept on his belt to be safe. She fired a shot that hit one robber. _

_ But then a machine gun blast later, she was down for the count. Dead before she hit the floor. _

_ James screamed this time, feeling the tears falling down his face. "Martha..." he moaned, before spotting the same pistol she had used on the table. "M-Martha... I'll meet you again... I'll see you again..." he pressed the pistol to his chin. His finger twitching. _

_ "Gordon James?" _

_ James turned around in a hurry, not taking the pistol away and spotting a young man. _

_ "What the..." the man exclaimed. "What are you... hey, don't do that!" _

_ "I have to... I have to meet Martha..." James moaned. _

_ "I heard about that. The robbery case a day ago, right? Well, sir, quite possibly that is bullshit." _

_ "Wh-what!" James questioned. _

_ "Bullshit. Y'know, I'm sure that if Martha were here right now she'd slap your bitch ass from here to kingdom come. Going to kill yourself, James? Going to ruin the remnants of her life. All those photos off your time together, the holidays, the memories, you gonna throw that all away?" _

_ Before James knew it, the young man was in front of him. He grabbed James wrist. "Trust me. You do that, you deserve to rot in hell." _

_ James dropped his arm, sniffling, and collapsed onto the chair, his head in his hands. _

_ "Hey, hey, seeing a grown man cry just isn't good style." The man said, smiling slightly. He offered his hand out. "Well, better late than never. My names Chris Isaacs." _

"You saved me, Chris." James said. "And I'm sure as hell going to save you."

"No you are not!" Chris snapped, before coughing and hacking up blood. "T-trust me... I k-know a lost cause... I'm not going to go... with any f-fancy words, man. B-but... take that b-bitch... down... all I know... is his name is B-Br-Brian D-D-" Chris had a violent coughing fit, before becoming still, his eyes still faintly open.

"I don't care who it is, Chris. Just... just survive damnit!" James exclaimed.

But Chris didn't respond. His eyes were glazed over.

James shut his eyes and cursed internally, before laying Chris carefully down on the ground, and standing up, surveying the construction that was behind the chair he was sitting on. It appeared to be some kind of mechanical drill.

"_Well done, well done. I haven't seen a show like that for a long time." _

James head snapped upwards to the ceiling, trying to locate the person speaking.

"_Sorry, Gordon, but I'm not in the room. I am, however, in the building. True, I wasn't planning on letting you go, but, things happen, y'know. Chris was... well, he failed me in the end. I'll tell you what Gordon, that list is still in your pocket, and if not yours, then Chris'. I'll give you a chance to find them. After all, you'll be helping with their cleansing. I'm just a nice guy like that, y'know? Perhaps I'll get the chance to test you another time." _


	16. Talk of Sin

**Preview: The Group of the females start putting the pieces together about the sins, while an interruption causes two of the group to relive old nightmares... **

The group consisting of Angelina, Jasmine, and Melanie had decided to wait in the room for Roger to wake up. They all ignored Alix's corpse, especially Melanie who didn't want to be sick again.

"Is it healthy that he hasn't woke up yet?" Jasmine asked, scratching her head.

"I don't know." Angelina said. "I don't understand why he just collapsed like he did. Roger's strong. It's not like him to do this."

"Very strong." Melanie repeated, nodding, causing a look from Angelina. "What?"

"You said Roger dumped you in high school, right?" Angelina asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Once again, at that stage in his life, Roger wouldn't have done that. Especially if you're the one he called 'Mel'."

Melanie nodded slightly. "Yeah, I was called that in High School. But so what if he talked about me?"

"Because, Roger and me, we were close in High School believe it or not. We shared all sorts of secrets together because we were family, and the support from our mother and father were lost. He often talked about 'Mel' or you, completely smitten. Reminiscing about your smile, your eyes, and your lips. Thing was, Roger was completely in love, y'know. That's why I don't think he was the one who did the dumping."

Melanie flinched as if struck, and turned away, rubbing an eye. "Yeah, perhaps he didn't do it. But what I did was... was completely horrible. I hated myself for it. I still hate myself for it."

"What exactly did you do?" Jasmine asked, feeling a bit out of the loop.

Melanie took a breath. "Wouldn't hurt to say. I was a bit of a... well... whore I was often called. Slut. Man-Stealer. I had numerous nicknames from other females, but not the males. I was, if I say so myself, beautiful. I-I 'lured' males in, per say, used my body and my personality to what they wanted, and to draw them in. Thing is, they never truly love me for 'me', always for my body. I deserved it, really. But then I met Roger. Poor guy was in the corridor, picking up books knocked over. At the time, he was a perfect target.

"So, I went over to Roger, learnt his name, and started to become his friend, building up trust. A few weeks later, we went on our first date. I wanted to get something out of him, be it alcohol or something else, I can't quite remember. I said this, and then asked how I could repay him. I was expecting the typical male answer. 'I want a kiss' 'I want to fondle your breasts' etc etc. But... but Roger... he didn't want any of that. He said he loved the person who I was in here." Melanie pointed to her heart. "Not how I was acting. He wasn't drawn towards my mannerisms or good actions, no, he saw under all that, and saw me for who I was. I didn't realise that he was actually in love with me, didn't realise that I was about to properly break a heart. Not something I'm used to. So, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and got out of there. Never saw him again, funnily enough, despite being in the same school."

Melanie rubbed her eyes again, looking sad. "I just can't forgive myself for what I did to him. But he's strong, as you said, because he got over me after what I did. He found a wife, got kids, made a family. They must be worried sick for him."

"Lust!" Jasmine suddenly exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Angelina questioned, while Melanie looked equally confused.

"You fit the bill of lust, don't you? Using your body to attract men, likely enjoying it, and getting something from it. Would you say that sometimes you actually... wanted... it?"

Melanie blushed slightly. "S-Sometimes... but so?"

"I've been thinking about what that killer said, about everyone fitting into the Deadly Sins. Alix was gluttony, Natalie was Pride, and I reckon your lust. If we knew more about each other, we might be able to figure out who is who. Either Jason or Jamie would be wrath, I'm pretty sure. Thinking about it..." Jasmine face scrunched up slightly as she thought. "I might fit the 'envy' category, as much as I don't want to admit it. But my life IS on the line, after all. I always was jealous of people when I was in my last years of school. The way woman had the best men, the way they looked all lovey. I never had that luxury. Because of this, I... I always tried to ruin their lives. Placed a different bra in the man's locker, phone the man up claiming I was his girlfriend to get the girl to split up. I hate to admit it, but I think that fits envy pretty well."

"In that case..." Angelina mused. "I fit that as well... I have to admit I was... still am jealous of Roger, funnily enough. Well... we are all confessing our sins, after all. He has a perfect family, a loving wife, two kids who love him, and even family dogs! But what do I have? A small house I was given as a birthday present from Roger, an ex-boyfriend who is stalking me... and the anger I feel at Roger for doing what he did..."

"We are sharing secrets, right." Melanie said. "So, what did he do?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me?"

The three girls jumped as Roger looked at them, looking thoroughly disturbed.

"S-sorry... I've been awake... most of the conversation..." Roger said, lifting himself up of the floor, and noticing Alix, he put his hand on his face. "So many deaths..."

"Can I ask why you collapsed?" Jasmine asked.

"You already did... but... no." Roger looked even paler. "I can't... I don't want to see that image again... all I'll say... is I remembered what the killer did to my family... Rosie..." Roger bit his lip, and wiped his eyes.

"Roger..." Angelina asked lowly. "What's wrong?"

"He killed them Angie!" Roger exclaimed, tears running down his face.

Angelina was surprised, shocked and horrified all in one. Roger hadn't called her Angie for years, since she was a kid... but Rosie and the kids dead? A joke, right? "You're kidding." Angelina said. "Your-"

"I'm not! I wouldn't kid about something like this, Angie. This killer... this freak... this fucking bastard killed her! Slit her neck! Killed Harvey... Killed Eliza! Killed my children... even... even..." Roger let out an estranged sob, clutching his hair. "He got the baby! He got the fucking baby, cut out of... of the..."

The females all got the picture, and Melanie threatened to be sick again.

"No way..." Jasmine said, her eyes wide and looking pale. "He didn't..."

"He did. H-He... he did..." Roger started crying, causing Angelina to pull him into a hug.

"Roger. I'm so sorry. I can't believe this... this has gone too far. We'll find him, and we'll make him pay for what he did to Alix and Natalie, for all the human lives he's taken, and certainly your family. Roger, trust me when I say this, I will not let you see any more deaths! I will not let you go without vengeance."

"The man you are looking for is named Brian."

The group all looked around and were shocked to see an old man, looking worn, and also Jason standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"My name is Gordon James. Call me James." James said, blinking slowly. "I was captured as well, but I woke up earlier than expected. I'm here now."

"Are you a... police officer?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"No. An Inspector." James said. "I happened to come across Jason here first. This might be happening a bit too quick for you, I understand."

"Shit luck about Alix." Jason said lowly, not trying to be insulting.

James blinked again. "Am I to assume the ones known as Zac, Jamie and Natalie are gone as well?"

"O-Only Natalie..." Jasmine said. "That we know about, anyway. They split away from us."

"We have to find them." James gruffly said. "But first off, Roger, do you remember anything about the person who captured you?"

"W-Why?"

"I was captured because I was investigating the murders of your family. I'm sorry about what happened, by the way. But now is not the time for apologies, but rather for action."

"No... I don't remember a thing about the killer... only..."

"Don't say it. I've seen it, and I regret seeing what happened." James clicked his tongue in though. "I said the name was Brian. Do you know a Brian?"

Angelina blinked slightly. She hadn't been concentrating properly when James had first said it. "B-Brian...?" she said weakly. "Was there a last name?"

"Unfortunately, I only got that it began with D." James said. The two reactions were sudden and at the same time.

Angelina's eyes widened in shock and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Roger's was much different. His legs gave way and he fell to his knees. "Oh god... god, no... Please no!"


	17. Playing Into The Hand

**(Thanks to Angie2282, Lance-Dusk, the mischievous pixie, and AlexTheMortal for you reviews!**

**Preview: Roger makes a choice as to whether he should reveal why he reacted as he did, while two more succumb to the Killers Will. **

**Read on! **

Roger shook his head defiantly. "Can't be... a fluke, must be a fluke..."

"What is it?" James asked. "If you know something, Roger, you better tell me."

Roger looked up. "I... I was mistaken... had to be... it would be impossible anyway..."

"Roger." James said sternly.

"It's not important!" Roger snapped, because biting his lip. '_It can't be that... it wouldn't make sense...'_

"What about you?" Jason looked to Angelina, who had turned pale.

"M-Me?" Angelina blinked. "What about me?"

"You showed a reaction and a half." Jason said, crossing his arms. "I'm guessing you know something."

Angelina shook her head. "No, I thought you said Leon, not Brian. I panicked because a man named Leon was an uncle who did... bad things."

Roger glanced at Angelina, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, it's clear you two aren't going to say anything." James said sighing. "Well, if you feel inclined to say anything, then go ahead. I'm here to listen."

"Now what?" Jasmine asked. "We just wait it out?"

"No." James said. "We're going to escape."

"Escape?" Melanie repeated. "We can't escape."

"That's what you think." James pulled the pistol he had gotten from Chris out of his waist band. "It's amazing what a bullet can do to a lock. So let's go find an exit door."

XXX

In a foetal position, crying and shutting out his ears, Jamie was curled in a corner, shaking slightly. His sobs wracked his whole body as the voice of his ex-girlfriend penetrated his mind like a worm.

He didn't register as the door opened, and footsteps went towards him.

"Jamie Kobra."

Jamie didn't reply, whether by choice or because he didn't hear.

"Jamie. Look up." The figure grasped Jamie's jaw, and harshly wrenched it towards him.

Jamie's eyes, or at least, his good eye shot open and he stared straight into the eyeholes of a cheap party mask. He let out a yelp of surprise and moved back to the wall, ignoring the posters and focusing on the figure. Jamie realised the voice had stopped, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." The man said his voice hoarse. "This isn't over."

"What... wait...?" Jamie realized something. "You're... you're the freak that captured us! Captured me!"

"Freak is such a harsh word. I prefer the Chosen One, or the Follower of His will." The killer said, cocking his head. "Jamie, I am sorry to say you have failed your cleansing?"

"Wh-what..." Jamie shook his head, quickly regaining his usual composure of anger. "Bullshit I have."

"You didn't ignore your girlfriend's face. You didn't ignore her voice. Instead, you let yourself succumb to it; you let yourself alone from the world. In your own world. You didn't realize that ten minutes ago, I had unlocked the door. Because of this, you lost your chance to go on to the next stage."

Jamie let off a laugh. "You know... I COULD let myself get killed..." Jamie narrowed his eyes and glared straight in the mask of the killer. "Or I could kill you!" Jamie suddenly thrust his fist forward, connecting with the Killers face, knocking him to the floor.

The killer took of the mask, rubbing blood off his face. "Oh? Are you going to succumb to your sin?"

In answer, Jamie bent down and picked the Killer up off the floor, and pinned him against the wall. "Oh, you don't realise how much I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

"Well, you have had experience." The killer said, and Jamie smashed his fist into his stomach, before grabbing his head and slamming his head into the wall. The Killer got up onto his knees, smiling. "You are just submitting to your sin. Killing me will make nothing better." Jamie snarled and kicked the Killer in the gut, once, twice, and continued kicking him.

"Fuck. My. Sin!" he exclaimed, kicking between every word. "And. Certainly. Fuck. You!" Jamie finally stopped and grasped the Killers collar, lifting him up. He expected to see fear, to see pain, to see the asshole get what he deserved.

But instead he grinned, showing elation.

"I am merely serving my Lord." The Killer said, stretching his arms out.

"Ha! Haha!" Jamie threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "You are nothing but a religious nut with a fetish for stupid mind games and traps." Jamie moved his fist behind him, and prepared to punch the Killer when his fist was caught behind him.

Jamie turned in surprise and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a blade dug into his skin. Jamie coughed up blood, and looked up to see none other than Zac, who was shaking slightly, his hands bloody. "You? You... You! You were the traitor!" Jamie exclaimed, before Zac shakily pulled the knife out, and viciously sliced across Jamie's throat. Jamie stumbled back in surprise, holding his throat. "F-f-fuck... you..." he managed to gargle out, before he slid down the wall.

"I-I-I did it!" Zac exclaimed, turning towards the Killer, who was standing by the door. "I-I did what y-you asked... now... now free me... like you said, and g-give me that money..."

"I think not." The Killer replied.

Zac's eyes widened. "What! You promised you'd free me and you'd pay me if I killed Jamie!"

"You just fell into your sin." The Killer said, smiling. "Greed, Zac Greene, Greed! Your greed supplied you want for freedom, and for money! This was a test, Zac, to see if you would actually kill him. You did, and as a direct consequence you have failed. That has cost you your life. Have a nice day." The Killer opened the door and walked through it.

Zac took a moment to react, before lunging forward just at the door clicked shut and locked. Zac stumbled back and ran to the other door, but it was also looked. "No... No no no... No..."

A loud rumbling suddenly filled the one, and dust fell from the roof. Zac looked up, his eyes wide, and saw the ceiling was moving down fast. At this rate, it would only be twenty so seconds before it crushed Zac. "No! Don't do this!" Zac ran to the door and slammed his fists on it, but there was no response. "LET ME OUT!KEEP YOUR PROMISE! DON'T GIVE ME THE MONEY THEN! LET ME FREE!"

Zac let out a cry of anguish and turned around, coming face to face with Jamie's body. "I didn't... it was... no... No NO!" Zac slammed his hands against the wall, just as the ceiling brushed against his head. Zac crouched down and looked up as the ceiling came down. "Please don't..." Zac was forced to lie on his belly, and was forced to look straight at Jamie's body, which was forced sideways. "No... I don't want to die..."

A loud crunching sound was heard as every bone in Zac's – and Jamie's- body was crushed and splintered. Zac screamed for a second, before his skull collapsed inwards and pushed down. Blood burst from him like juice from a ripe grape, his eyeballs popping from his skull, his teeth forced out of his gums, and his heart flattened. The ceiling didn't stop until it connected with the floor.

**R.I.P Jamie Kobra & Zac Greene**


	18. Unexpected

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal and Angie2282 for the review! First off, sorry for the slightly shorter chapter (Hey, every story HAS to have one lol.) and, I feel I may be taking a risk with this chapter, but, I've never been one to shy away from risks, and I hope y'all enjoy it! Read on!**

James had made the pistol a trump card. The group had decided to go in reverse, with James shooting a point at the doors which hit the look, causing the doors to open. They thankfully left Alix's body, and then pass the empty pool, where remains of Natalie still remained across the sides and floor. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief when they got to the place with the six doors.

"I can't believe we're actually going to get out." She said, following James as he walked towards the opposite side.

Where Roger thought was a blank wall, a dark door revealed itself. The others also acted surprised, as they must've not seen it too. James tested it, and found it was locked, and let another shot off, causing the door to smack outwards.

"_I wouldn't do that. You do not want to go through that door." _

"Why not?" James asked to the ceiling. "Is there a pit of snakes waiting for us? More of your allies?"

"_You will meet you death if you go through that door." _

"Oh really? Trust me, I've seen my fair share if suspects during my career, and I'm pretty fine tuned to when people are lying. And you are lying. You see, you didn't expect Chris to spend such time getting me prepared, you didn't expect me to escape, or meet up with Jason, and get back to the group. See, it's not in your hands anymore."

"_Both Zac and Jamie tried to escape. They died." _

"Lying again. Although I have a feeling those two are dead, they didn't try to escape. Stop trying to prevent us going through this door. Just because you aren't in control. You fool." James motioned for the others to follow him, and he stepped through the door.

The others couldn't help but wince, expecting a blade to slice down into James head, or an arrow to shot him through the heart, or some other deadly trap. Instead, James stepped down some steps. "Come on."

"_Don't do that! You don't want to, you will die." _

"Do you sense that desperation in his voice?" James asked to the group, who were looking a bit shocked that they were actually escaping. "He knows that we can escape. Follow me." James continued down the hall, turned a corner, and the sound of rain could be heard. A big steel door stood between them and the outside.

James tested it, and was very surprised to find it unlocked. "Guess the guy got too confident." James opened the door, and was immediately pelted by rain. He kept the door opened, and let Jasmine, Jason, Angelina and finally Roger go out in front, before shutting the door and stepping onto the sidewalk.

"I don't believe it..." Roger muttered. "We actually got out... I thought I was going to die in there... I truly believed it."

"I'll have to thank Chris when I get up in heaven." James said, smiling to himself. "After all, he technically let us free."

"But... what do we do now?" Angelina said. "I mean... I still can't accept it... we got out? Just like that?"

"He is only human." Jason said. "Now, we get evidence to the please, and the Fucker's got no ch-"

BANG

Jason's face exploded in blood and gore as a bullet entered into the back of his head and threw his eye, making a sizable hole. Jason's mouth dropped as if shocked, but he was already dead. His body fell down, revealing the thin figure of a man dressed in black, complete with the cheap white mask on his face. "I told you death awaits you. It is His orders."

Wasting no time, James threw his hand up and went to fire the pistol, but it clicked. "FUCK!" James cursed, before throwing the pistol at the Killer. He turned and practically pushed the two girls and Roger down the street. "Run! Come on, let's go!"

Roger took off first, with Jasmine and Angelina close in tow. James followed after, pumping his legs to keep up.

The Killer watched them go down the street, before he slammed his fists on the ground in frustration. "No! No! I will not let you go; I will not fail in my duties!" The Killer ran around the front of the warehouse, to his van which was waiting. He jumped in and turned on the ignition. "You all failed in you Cleansing! Now I will Cleanse you of your lives!" he said to himself, before pressing down on the acceleration and taking off after the four escapees.


	19. The Truth of the Grudge

**So sorry for the late chapter, but is was not my fault. The internet box stopped working, and we had to order a new one.**

**Preview: The group of five, consisting of James, Angelina, Jasmine, Melanie, and Roger, try to get away from the Killer, who is hot on their trail. However, soon, some things come to light about the reason why the Killer is doing what he does. **

The group of four panted, having hid down a dark alleyway, in between a collection of bins.

"I don't get it..." Jasmine said, clutching her side. "Where is everyone? Did... did no-one hear the pistol?"

"It's common." James said.

"Common?" Roger repeated.

"Aye. This is a bad neighbourhood. Did a murder investigation here a while back, and I thought I was the one to get murdered! I got this scar from this street." James pulled up his sleeve, showing a jagged scar from elbow to wrist. "Some woman ran at me with a shard of glass. As far as I'm concerned, it is only us and him on this street."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Angelina muttered. "Do we just stay here and wait him out?"

"I don't know!" James snapped. "After all, this is pretty unrealistic. I mean, getting kidnapped by a religious psycho, and then escaping, and then getting chased. I'm a former cop, hell, a former criminal and I haven't seen a freak like this."

"I say we should find a bar. They'll usually be open." Roger said. When no one moved, he frowned. "Come on! Do you want to be bait for this murderer? He won't hesitate to kill you y'know, there isn't any remorse for him. He killed Jason and Natalie. Killed Alix, and almost certainly killed Zac and Jamie. What makes you think he's just going to give up? You heard him when we woke up "Roger Dark must remain alive." If that's the case, he's got something serious with me, so he isn't going to stop. Let's just go, okay?"

"You speak sense." James said, standing up from the wall which he was leaning against.

"I-I'm with you." Melanie said nodding.

"You're my brother. I can't just say no." Angelina said, looking at Roger.

When Jasmine didn't say anything, Roger turned to her. She was huddled against the wall, clutching her knees. "Jasmine? Come on. We may practically be strangers, but we are in this together. You stay here, you'll just die."

"Really?" Jasmine snapped, shaking. "Really, Roger, Really? I am perfectly safe here. Go, go and get killed, and I won't cry for you. Because I am not going to make the stupid mistake of moving straight into this killer's clutches."

"Are you sure?" Roger said with pleading eyes.

"Yes." Jasmine stated.

"Fine. I hope you'll be safe." Roger said, before turning and walking out the alley. "Let's g-"

A black van slammed straight into Roger's side, driving him across the road, where he rolled and remained still.

"Roger!" Angelina cried out, and ran towards him. But the driver's door of the van suddenly opened straight into her face, knocking her to the floor. The Killer stepped out, and looked down to Angelina, before stepping over her and towards Roger. He crouched down, and touched Roger's face. "How do you like it, Roger? How do you like being hit by a car. I hope you don't die. I hope you experience everything I experienced. In fact, I'll make you hurt much more, I've waited all this time, Roger, all this time to punish you!"

"Get off of him!"

Turning at Melanie's shout, The Killer stood up and stared at her. "Melanie Winchester. The Sin of Lust. Always leading poor boys on for what, money, or more likely, sex?"

Melanie stood still, not moving an inch and staring at the Killer.

"You are brave. I'll give you that." The Killer reached for the pistol in his belt, and pulled it out, before pointing it straight at Melanie's forehead. "Bravery gets you nowhere. I should know. After all, I was brave, but Roger Dark ruined that! Do you want to know the story, why I despise Roger Dark so much? I'll tell you, he-"

"Ruined your life."

The Killer turned towards Angelina, who had gotten up and was sporting a nasty scratch on her cheek. "What?"

"Brian." Angelina said. "I thought it might be you. Roger was driving from work, a day before he got married, back to his house. At the same time, you saw a woman, no, you saw your wife in an unknown man's house, lying on the sofa, not awake. You thought the worse, and you ran across to get her. At the same time, Roger hit you, am I right, Brian Devon, ex-husband of Rosie Devon, now Dark."

"You know much." The Killer, or Brian, took of his mask, and threw it to the floor. "But you are of course right. He ruined by life! He put me in a coma, he took away my life! He took away my health, my wife, even my child!"

"That's what confused me." Angelina said, looking at Brian. "After all, Harvey was your son. Why kill him? Why do that?"

"I wanted Roger to experience what it's like to lose a son. Same with Eliza. But, you see, I wouldn't have done it had I not found guidance. I found God, he came to me in my Coma. He informed me of how I could commit my revenge! I was told to dispose of sins, I was told to be the Decider. I had practiced, using traps based off John Kramer's ten years ago from the Jigsaw killing. Kramer had the right idea, just not the right aim. While he killed of problem makers, I killed of sin-committers. People who didn't deserve to live. I practiced and practiced, making new devices, new inventions. That warehouse was one of my finest works, different people related to Roger in some way, committing one of the seven deadly sins. But I have to ask, how did you know?"

"I was visiting him as a surprise. He still doesn't know I witnessed what he did. I was afraid, because as soon as he hit you... he drove away..."

"See!" Brian snapped, waving his pistol in the air. "See what your brother does! He didn't even try to save me! He broke the law, he is a law-breaker, sin-committing, son of a bitch! I will kill him, I will get my revenge... but I will do it like always."

Angelina raised her eyebrow, when she felt a cloth around her mouth, and felt woozy, before falling unconscious. Just before though, she realised Melanie and James had already been put unconscious. '_no wonder they weren't saying anything... we were so close to escaping..._' she thought, before she fell to darkness.

Brian grabbed Roger under the arms, and hoisted him into the van.


	20. Sibling Tragedy

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, angie2282, and AlexTheMortal for your reviews!**

**Preview: Angelina Dark finds herself in a trap, and is confronted by the accomplice of Brian. Will Angelina be able to escape, or at the very least, given the means to? **

For the second time in the day, Angelina felt like her head was being pounded. Her eyes flickered open, and it took her a while to register that she was cold. Freezing in fact. Blinking wildly, Angelina realised with alarm she had been stripped to her underwear. Angelina would have felt embarrassed had she not saw Roger's crumpled form on the other side of what looked like glass.

"Roger!" she exclaimed, running forward and slamming her palms on the glass, but it was cold and slightly sticky. Ice. Angelina bit her lip and locked properly around. She seemed to be in a small freezer of some kind, small icicles hanging from the roof.

Then, there was a squeal, and the door on the far side opened, and an image that scared Angelina walked in.

It was a figure dressed in a black cloak complete with a clasp. But its face was covered with a pig mask, black hair going down to its shoulders. It suddenly ran forwards causing Angelina to dive to the side, gasping slightly.

"W-who are you?" Angelina exclaimed, scampering to her feet.

The figure rushed forward again, and Angelina backed against the wall, and raised her hands to protect herself. But the figure stopped, and put its snout close to Angelina's face. Then, it took a step back and pulled the pig mask on, revealing what would have been ruggedly handsome man, had it not been for the horrible scar on the right side of his face; an ugly white. His hair was black, and was long, reaching below his ears. The man was wearing a ragged suit, including a tie.

"Angelina Dark." The man said in a raspy voice. "Brian despises you. I agree with him."

"Who are you?" Angelina repeated again, her breath frosty in front of her.

"Who I am is of no importance. You will not live long enough to care. Let me tell you a little story." The man said, looking into Angelina's eyes. "I used to despise God. I was not religious in any way shape or form. However, two times I have prayed. The first when I received... this..." The man pointed to his scar. "The other was when I was inches away from death. It was the second time my prayer was answered. I lay dying, starving, living off what little dirty water I could inhale from the ground. But I was saved; I was saved by the man your brother almost killed. Brian Devon was... is my saviour. I wouldn't be here without him, and without God. You see, I am a religious man now, Angelina, and I believe in the Seven Deadly Sins and how all who commit them should be punished. I used to work for a similar man, but his reasons were... askew. Brian knows what he is doing. Brian shall lead the city to salvation; lead me to salvation, one sin committer at a time.

"And you are next on his list. Would you like to know why?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Angelina said grimly.

"No, you do not. Envy is the sin you committed. Jealousy of your own brother, of his family. You wonder why he got what you could never have. A partner and children. It is because you don't deserve it. You watched as Brian was run over, you watched as your brother left him to die. What did you do? Nothing at all! So, you are to be left to die as well."

The man held up a key, and Angelina made a snatch for it, but the man knocked away her hand. "A key you will not get. Running away from here was the biggest mistake. You lost your chance. Goodbye, Angelina Dark." The man pocketed the key, and walked to the door, and went through, leaving Angelina on herself.

Then she heard a slight trickle, and saw a pipe in the corner had started dripping water. Drips to a stream. Stream to a torrent. All too soon, water rushed over the frozen room, and what's more, the water froze in thin layers. Angelina pulled her feet up, and let out a gasp as a thin layer of skin was ripped off as it stuck to the ice, leaving a bloody footprint.

In the next half an hour, the water rose, and Angelina had to constantly move to prevent her feet from getting frozen. But her lack of clothes didn't help, and her lips were turning blue. Angelina went to the ice block where she could see Roger and slammed her fists against it. With the roof just above her, Angelina gave up.

She fell backwards, and sat down on the water, as it rose and froze, and she stared at Roger. "I'm sorry Roger... I'm so sorry..."

As time passed, Angelina succumbed to the freezing conditions, and all too soon the small room was filled with frozen water, Angelina's lifeless eyes staring at Roger's form.

**XXX**

The man smirked as he watched Angelina die, before turning back to Brian, who nodded back to him.

"You did well." Brian said. "She deserved that slow agonizing death."

"I find it amusing." The man said, stroking his scar. "If she hadn't run away, she would have gotten a chance to be free. But she did, and she got her come-uppance."

"I'll tell you, she will not be missed by me personally." Brian's eyes seemed to gleam. "I think it's time to reveal the next trap to those two, don't you agree Mr. Hoffman?"

Mark Hoffman smirked, and walked to the door. "I'll let them in on what their test is." At that, Hoffman left the room, leaving Brian to stare at the cameras.

**R.I.P Angelina Dark. Yikes! Mark Hoffman? This isn't good, former accomplice of Jigsaw now accomplice of Brian? Uh-oh.**

**See you next chapter! **


	21. Police Relations

**(Thanks to Angie2282 for your review! Last chapter I felt didn't go too well, but I'm not going to change. It will remind me off my mistakes. Anywho, read on for this chapter where I go more into Hoffman. **

**Preview: As Hoffman informs James and Melanie of their trap, one of them reveals Hoffman was once a friend. But Hoffman destroy's the person's memories... **

James and Melanie had woken up, confused and disorientated. While the ex-police officer cursed and rattled his cuff, Melanie remained silent.

A Cuff was around her wrist, thick and metal. Chains came out from it, attaching to the roof, curling around some kind of mechanism, and then the chains went down and connected to James' cuff.

They had been in the room for almost 15 minutes now, and James had resided into silence, thinking and contemplating.

Then the door opened.

Melanie turned to the scarred Hoffman as he walked in, glancing at them.

James eyes widened in surprise. "Mark?"

Hoffman merely raised his eyebrows, before looking emotionlessly at James. "Gordon."

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were retired." James said, before frowning. "You couldn't have just come... Mark...? Mark, please don't tell me...?"

"Tell you that I am a bringer of Justice?" Hoffman asked. "I am still the same man, Gordon. I still uphold justice; I just punish those who deserve it."

"Wait... you... you are working for him! You... Mark... I don't understand..." James' grizzled face showed confusement and sadness.

"I owe my life to that man." Hoffman said. "But I'm not here to explain myself and to reminisce. You-"

"No!" James snapped trying to run forward, but getting tugged back by the chain. "You wouldn't do this! You are not that kind of man! I was partnered with you for three years, I know you, you are not a killer, and you are not a murderer!"

"Ask your wife that." Hoffman said with a hint of malice.

James eyes widened even more. "Wait... that was a robber... that was... it wasn't... my god... you wouldn't..."

Mark merely smiled a smile which made James freeze in horror.

_"Gordon, stop making such a big deal." Martha James said, hooking her arm around Gordon's. _

_ "It's your birthday. I don't want to get you some cheap jewellery." Gordon said, looking in one of the glass cabinets. "You deserve something nice." _

_ "Always wanted the best for me." Martha said. _

_ "That's because I love you." Gordon said, pecking Martha on the cheek. "How about this ring?" _

_ "I got the wedding ring Gordon, I don't need another." _

_ "What about this necklace? Those rubies look genuine. They-" _

_ SMASH_

_ Gordon instinctively ducked down as door was kicked open. Four men filtered in, dressed in crude Halloween masks. There was a green goblin, a werewolf, a vampire, and finally a Jason Voorhees hockey mask. They were all brandishing guns. Two with shotguns, two with machine guns. _

_ "Get on the floor right now! All of you! DO IT!" The goblin mask said, waving his shotgun. _

_ The eight customers fell to the floor. _

_ The werewolf mask worked towards the cashier, pointing the shotgun point blank at her chest. "Get the money from the till. Don't try anything funny now." _

_ As the cashier did that, the vampire mask looked towards Gordon and Martha, who both stiffened. "You are a hot one, aren't you? Get up." _

_ Martha didn't move. _

_ "GET UP NOW!" The man pointed his machinegun at her, and Martha hesitantly stood up. _

_ Under the mask, the man licked his lips. "Now, take your clothes off." _

_ "Wha..." Martha started to say, but she was cut off. _

_ "Now! Do it or I will cover the ceiling with your fucking brains!" _

_ Martha grit her teeth and bent down, going to take her shoes off first, but she suddenly grabbed Gordon's pistol which was in his belt. _

_ Before the off-duty police officer could do anything, the bullet shot straight through the man's neck, turning the arteries into bloody strands. _

_ The hockey-mask wearer shot a burst of bullet from his machine-gun, and Martha's chest exploded, blood splattering all over Gordon._

_ "Shit!" The werewolf mask said. "Fuck! Come on, let's go!" At that he ran from the store, followed by goblin. The hockey mask smiled at Gordon before he turned away. _

The same smile Hoffman had on his face.

"You... why! Why did you... WHY!" James yelled running forward fruitlessly again.

"I'll satisfy your curiosity." Hoffman said. "I had just killed Seth Baxter. I was feeling on top of the world. I wanted that sense again, but I wanted more of a risk. So, I used a fake identity and arranged a meeting with the other three robbers. They never saw my face. I was planning on killing the cashier... but then I saw your wife. I hated you, Gordon, having a wife like that!" Hoffman's nostrils flared slightly, and he looked truly angry. "I was in the police force longer than you! But no, you were always the one to get the thanks; I was the partner who was thrust into the shadows! I saw my chance to get revenge..." Hoffman took a breath, before pulling a pistol from his belt, causing Melanie to stiffen. "Brian wanted you to have this. There is one bullet in there. Make your choice, and perhaps you can attempt revenge at me. If you decide not to... both you and Miss Lust over their will meet a rather grisly end. I'll let you realise what it is when the trap starts."

At that Hoffman turned and went to press the button by the side of the door.

"Wait!" James shouted. The pistol at his feet. Hoffman turned. "You hypocritical bastard! You are working for this religious freak, against the 'Seven Deadly Sins'? I believe you just committed the Sin of Envy AND Wrath!"

Hoffman glared at James', before turning away and slamming the door shut.


	22. Hoffman's Indecision

There was a whirring sound, and the motor connecting the chains slowly turned.

Melanie fruitlessly tried to pull away, but it wouldn't work. The chains were just too strong. Slowly, yet surely, her arm was rising with the chains.

"Stay still!" James ordered, his arm also rising. He was struggling to get the pistol with his feet. "If I can just..."

Another minute passed, and as Melanie was smaller, her feet left the ground, and even on tip-toes she wasn't able to touch the ground. Now with her arm supporting her whole weight, Melanie gasped in pain, her shoulder almost wrenched out of its socket.

"Grab onto it with your other arm." James said, sweat dripping down his face.

Melanie nodded and grabbed the other chain, just like Gym in high school. She reckoned she'd be able to hold her weight for five minutes, if that.

James cursed once more, and then kicked his shoes off. He managed to kick one high enough it hit the mechanism at top. Instead of stopping, the motor just ripped the shoe to shreds, bits of leather falling to the ground.

With his toes, James managed to step on the pistols handle, and click the safety off with his other toe. He then hooked his toes around the trigger guard, and pulled out. With a harsh grunt, he pulled the gun within hand reach and grabbed it. "Yes!" He said, just as his feet lifted off the ground.

James then started swinging in the air, back and forth, back and forth.

Melanie watched for a minute, before he finally got enough momentum to grab onto her waist. By this time, they were a whole arms length off the ground, with only another two arms length before the mechanism would get them.

"Stay still, girl, that's good." James said, and reached behind Melanie, testing the cuff. Of course it wouldn't break. James gritted his teeth. "Melanie, right?"

Melanie nodded, to scared and in pain to reply.

"Nice name, Melanie. You better survive past this, you hear me." James said. "You better kick this guy's ass for me, right?"

Melanie was confused, and James ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I'm and old man, my times come."

Melanie suddenly realised what he was doing. "No!" she managed to blurt out.

"You're young, what are you? 18? 20? You got a whole life ahead of ya. Me? I've done everything I've needed to do. Gone to prison, been a police officer, and then a detective. If you get to Roger alive and well, tell him... tell him his daughters still alive, will you?"

James then pointed the gun point-blank at Melanie's chain.

"God, this guy just proved you're a fucked up mother fucker." James said, before firing.

It happened in an instant.

The chain snapped, dropping Melanie like a sack of potatoes. Apparently they were acting as each other's counterweights, and James shot up. His head cracked against the roof, before his arm was pulled straight into the mechanism, followed by his writhing body.

Blood splattered everywhere, the walls, the floor, the ceiling. A clump of muscle hit Melanie's cheeks as she stared in shock.

She started shaking involuntarily, and hugged her arms to her shoulders, staring at the bloody motor in the roof.

It took a good five minutes before Melanie could move. There was a slight pain in her ankle, but that didn't bother her. She stared at the door, and figured it was likely locked.

Nevertheless, she grasped the door handle and the door opened cleanly.

Melanie was just too much in a state of shock to be surprised and she shuffled forward as if she were the undead. Through one corridor, and then the next. Finally, she came into a huge room, and blinked.

Across the opposite wall were seven different contraptions. There were wooden pool-like structures, one with a cylinder above it, and most disturbing of all were one with lots of blades around it.

"Predictable as always, I see."

Melanie looked to the side, to see Brian sitting on a swivel chair, by a lot of monitors, as well as Hoffman standing next to him.

Brian sighed. "You would have thought Gordon would've saved his own life. Guess he is too goddamn noble. Well, no matter. He's dead now. Leaving only you, my dear."

Melanie's face paled, and Brian caught it.

"Oh, don't worry. Roger's still here." Brian pointed to the first structure, a wheel with many spokes. Tied to it was Roger, his limbs attached to the spokes, stretched taught. His head was lolled forward. "You might be asking yourself what those are. Let me tell you." Brian leaned forward, putting his fingers together. "Each represents a sin. The official punishment of a sin, as told by the Lord himself. I have researched into Roger's life, and found that he has committed every sin." Brian smiled. "I wanted you to watch it; after all, you are a fellow survivor."

Melanie wasn't sure what happened next. All the anger and fear just hit her, and she found herself running forward at Brian, letting off what she guessed was a scream.

Brian merely raised an eyebrow, and Melanie was suddenly cracked in the face by Hoffman's elbow.

Melanie fell to the ground, moaning.

"Feisty, aren't you." Brian said. "I wonder if this is how you act when you are bedding many a man."

Melanie managed to push herself off the floor and tackled Hoffman, who was evidently surprised that Melanie would do that. Both adults fell to the ground, and Melanie started attacking his face with her nails, gouging deep into his skin.

Brian let off a laugh, and rolled back in his chair. "Mark? This must be the event for you to prove yourself. To me and the Lord."

Hoffman grunted and pushed Melanie off of him, holding her by her hair.

"Kill her!" Brian commanded. "She can be a sacrifice to prove yourself."

Hoffman nodded, and punched Melanie in the stomach. Melanie gasped and fell to her knees, coughing. Hoffman then kicked her hard in the jaw, which made a harsh cracking sound. Melanie fell to the floor, writing and moaning in pain.

Hoffman leant down, and put his hand around Melanie's throat, his scar leering at her.

"Yes! Kill her! Sacrifice her Mark! Do it now!" Brian said, clapping. "Here, do it with this."

Hoffman turned and grabbed the knife Brian had slid against the floor. He picked it up and pointed it at Melanie's throat.

Melanie closed her eyes, knowing it was over.

She waited.

And waited.

Melanie risked opening her eyes, and saw Hoffman's face. One of anguish and sadness.

"What's the problem?" Brian demanded, standing up. "Do you doubt your faith?"

"I..." Hoffman said, staring into Melanie's eyes. "I... cannot kill in cold blood... she doesn't deserve death. The others did. She doesn't."

"What do you mean she doesn't deserve death?" Brian asked, walking over to Hoffman. "She has committed the sin of Lust. Leading on men only for sexual gratification. That deserves death as He has commanded!"

Hoffman dropped the knife, which clattered against the floor, and stood up. "No. She has already survived that trap with James. Leave her. She has survived her trap, she doesn't deserve to die."

Brian's face crunched up, before he smiled. "Aha, good, good. Yes, I agree Mark. I was getting ahead of myself. Throw her out then, put her on the streets where someone will see her. But do cut out her tongue, I don't want her... talking. Perhaps her fingers too."

Hoffman stroked his chin. "She would be too scared to talk... let's just – ARGH!" Hoffman fell to one knee, gasping in pain. Melanie had managed to stab the back of his leg with the knife, driving it in.

Melanie, bloody and bruised, pulled the knife out, and stood up shaking. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, before stabbing down with the dagger.

Hoffman knew it was coming. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. His last thought was: _I should have just died in that bathroom. _

Then the knife was driven into the back of his skull with a harsh grating noise. Melanie whimpered and backed away as Hoffman fell forwards, dead.

"How... amusing." Brian said, staring at Melanie. "He was starting to doubt anyway. You've had your revenge now, Melanie. Is this all for saving your... 'Boyfriend'?"

Melanie couldn't talk, her throat too dry.

"Cat got your tongue? I know I have!" Brian lurched forward when a shot rang out in the air. His shoulder burst into blood, and he fell backwards, blinking in surprise.

"Stay right where you are if you know what's good for you!"

Melanie shockingly looked to the doorway, and saw none other than Jasmine, holding a pistol in her hands.

Brian frowned. "He said you were dead..." he glared at Hoffman's body. "Heathen even in death..."

Melanie wanted to thank Jasmine, or warn her, or just generally talk to her, but exhaustion caught up with her and she collapsed to the ground.


	23. Truth Hurts

**(Thanks to Europa22 for your review! There appears to be a problem with fan fiction not getting alerts on time, but I update every other day, so always check. This is actually the penultimate chapter, which is fun. Read on and I hope it goes down well! **

The tension was almost at snapping point. Jasmine with her pistol stared straight into Brian's eyes, who was smiling.

No one said a word, not even as Melanie slid down the wall, fallen unconscious.

"It's only me and you now, Jasmine." Brian finally broke the silence. "You have me at your will. But what will you do?"

Jasmine remained silent, her finger on the trigger.

Brian clutched his shoulder, stemming the blood flow. "I have to wonder, where did you get the gun?"

"Look hard enough in a neighbourhood you'll find one." Jasmine replied stiffly, and this seemed to amuse Brian.

"Oh? So you stole it? Just adding to your si-"

"Don't talk to me about sins!" Jasmine snapped with such ferocity it caused Brian to pause. "You are a hypocrite, you realise that? A complete and utter hypocrite! You go on and on about how you want to extinguish the sins from the city. You killed people because of that. But the thing you don't realise, Brian, is that you commit yourself!"

Brian's face scrunched up in anger, and he stood up, but kept to the wall. "You dare... you dare say I commit sins! You dare say that I don't follow what the Lord tells me?"

"Of course!" Jasmine spat. "What are the seven deadly sins, Brian? Lust, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, and Pride. While it's true you don't suffer from Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Greed and Sloth, you pretty much committed the other sins."

"You better watch your mouth girl." Brian snarled. "Otherwise He will cast you down to hell for you lies!"

"Too bad I don't believe in God." Jasmine replied. "At this moment, the only thing that can cause actions here is this pistol. Which I happen to hold. But, let's not swerve away from the topic at hand, Brian, let's talk about these sins you committed."

Brian went to say something, but Jasmine let off a warning shot which hit the concrete over his shoulder, causing him to shut up.

"Let's start off with Envy. Which happens to be the sin I suffer of. Envy is to want something other people have but you do not. Guess what, Brian. Roger had your wife, your child, and another child. You didn't want him to have them, because you didn't have them, so you killed them! Thus committing the sin of Envy.

"And you have also committed the sin of wrath. Badly. You wanted revenge on Roger, and that revenge led to numerous deaths. Your anger drove you to commit these acts, not a 'higher being' and certainly not 'God'."

Brian's face was red with anger. "You..."

"Just look at you." Jasmine continued. "You are proving my point. You are angry with me. And that anger is a sin, and hence, by your standards, you should die."

"I-"

"Don't say a word!" Jasmine snapped. "Don't you get it, Brian? To be a human being is to commit sins. No one is perfect. No one is a knight in shining armour. No, everyone in the world would have committed some kind of sin in their life. So, you want to get rid of sins? You're going to have to destroy each and every single human being. It's hard to accept, isn't it, Brian? Hard to accept when all this time you have been hunting sin-committers, when you have been one all this time!"

Brian let off what sounded like a snarl, before clenching his fists. "Why did you come back? You are strangers apart from brief interactions."

"Why did I come back?" Jasmine repeated. "Because I'm a human with a conscience. And I am not letting anyone else die by your hand. I was too late to save Angelina and that detective, but I am certainly not going to let you kill Roger or Melanie. Your story of revenge ends at this point. Or at least, it could." Jasmine lowered the gun. "You like choices? Here's a choice. You surrender yourself to the police. You admit to your crimes. Sure, you'll spend your life in prison, but you will be alive. The other choice? You try to stop me, and I will kill you!"

Jasmine's face hardened. "Trust me right now, Brian. I've seen enough of your victims to know you deserve what's coming to you. Are you going to give up?"

"You don't have the guts." Brian said quietly.

"You want to test that?" Jasmine asked. "Go on. Take one step forward. Just one, I will do exactly as I say."

"Oh really?" Brian grinned. "I don't believe you can."

"You don't believe I can? Come on, test it Brian. You are so confident that I won't shoot you? You're so confident that I am soft-hearted? Try it! Try it right now!"

Brian took one step forward, grin on his face.

Jasmine pressed the trigger.

The bullet shot out, flew through the air, and slammed straight into Brian's chest. He stumbled back and hit the wall, his grin never failing.

"You..." Brian muttered, a small sliver of blood falling from his mouth as the blood patch on his chest expanded greatly. "You don't realise it, do you? Death... is so much... better than jail. I'll be... going to heaven..." Brian coughed hard, blood spraying the ground. "I'll be... accepted... as a... Saviour!"

Brian's smile stayed on his face as his eyes dulled and his heart stopped.

Jasmine panted slightly, and dropped the pistol. Then she ran out of the building in search of a payphone, hoping Roger and Melanie would be okay.


	24. Epilogue

**(Thanks to Angie2282, Europa22 for your reviews! So, hear it is, the epilogue of Saw: The Seven Deadly Sins. While the story had good points, and bad points, I feel overall I did well on it. So, I thank you, the reviewers, for doing exactly that, and hope you find the epilogue well done! Thanks for the final time, and Read on!)**

The hospital ward was the typical white, making it look clean and healthy. It was evening, the sun already down. It was peaceful, that much was for sure.

One of the night nurses, name Fiona, walked down the pristine hallway, glancing in at patients every so often. Mr. Jacobs, with the bowel problems, Miss Callaway with a concussion, Mr Evergreen with the stab wound in his leg. Finally, Fiona came upon one of the private rooms, and opened the door. She was greeted by a young woman laughing, her hair brushed neatly. She knew this was Melanie Winchester, one of the survivors of the Sin Killer, bless her.

In the bed, the covers up to his chest, Roger Dark was smiling. He looked slightly pale, with a faint scar under his fringe. A couple of burn scars covered his back, but that was all that remained of his encounter with the Sin Killer. He looked to her, and Fiona blinked slightly. She could never get over the faint blankness in his eyes.

Thankfully, the coma was short, at only a week and a half, but Fiona was beginning to worry. She knew of the story of the Dark family, and she really didn't think Roger needed anything more, let alone death.

Roger raised his hand in greeting. "Hello nurse. Is she..." Roger trailed off, as Melanie waited patiently.

"She's cleared to come and see you." Fiona confirmed.

Roger smiled once more, a wary smile, but still a smile. Fiona did a couple of quick checks, before moving to the doorway.

"She'll be here soon." Fiona left, leaving Melanie and Roger to share a look.

"I can't wait." Roger said, leaning back in his bed. On the cabinet next to him was a picture o of his wife and children and next to that was Angelina. When Roger thought of Angelina, his heart panged. She had been a good sister, and he couldn't bear to look at her body when the police asked him to confirm the body. He just showed them the picture and let them confirm it themselves.

Melanie clasped his hand, and they waited like that until the faint footsteps could be heard running, until a small girl burst into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Eliza!" Roger leant down and grasped his daughter Eliza, in a deep hug, conveying every emotion into her. He lightly thumbed over the scar of her neck. He definitely didn't regret Brian's death. The guy deserved what he got.

Eliza's sweet face frowned as she leant back. "Is mommy and Harvey gone daddy?"

Melanie squeezed Roger's hand in reassurance.

"They've gone to a better place, Eliza. A place with infinite life and happiness."

"And ice-cream?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"And ice-cream." Roger smiled again, ruffling his hand through her hair. "Hey, Eliza, could you fetch something from my bag over by the curtain. It should be at the bottom, and is in a small box."

Eliza nodded and scrambled to the curtain. Roger turned to Melanie. "Have you got any news from Jasmine?"

Melanie nodded. "She phoned earlier. Thankfully Brian's death was deemed as manslaughter, and she got off with only a lecture."

"Good. I'm glad she wasn't punished." Roger scratched his chin. "Remind me to send her flowers when I'm out of here."

"Here you go daddy." Eliza handed Roger a small velvet box, and Roger thanked her, before turning to Melanie.

"Remember all that time ago, before you ran out on me in the bathroom at school?" Roger asked, grinning ever so slightly.

Melanie looked slightly embarrassed. "I've already apologized, Roger. "

"I know that. But on the dinner that I had planned for us, before you ran out, I was planning on giving you this." Roger opened the box, and brought out a necklace with a locket in it. He handed to Melanie, who opened it and let out a small laugh. It showed the picture they had taken in one of those old fashioned photo booths.

"You look pretty..." Eliza said looking at the locket from Melanie's side.

"Thank you."Melanie said, her eyes slightly shining. "Not as pretty as you though."

As Eliza smiled happily, Melanie looked back to Roger, unable to say anything.

Roger grabbed her hand tighter. "What say we have that dinner when I get out? Start things again once more?"

"I'd be happy too..." Melanie managed to say, wiping her arm over her eyes.

Roger smiled properly, and faced Eliza, who was investigating more of his bag. '_Thank god she's only eight'_ Roger though. She'd forget it, over time. At least, put it in the back of her mind. But Roger would never forget Harvey and Rosie. Never forget how they were positioned, or what Brian had did to them. As Roger looked to Melanie, he contradicted himself. Perhaps it would dull with time, if what he wanted actually happened. He'll never fill the void that was his wife, but perhaps he could create a whole new area for someone new.

Keeping old memories locked away, and creating new memories. Roger figured those memories would start with Melanie accepting the locket.


End file.
